Anything else?
by AnOrangeToDieFor
Summary: SasuNaru boyxboy! Sasuke is stubborn but in the end, Naruto is just so danm irresistible!poor Sasuke! Sasuke X Naruto.
1. Prologue: Sasukes pov

"Anything else?" I asked, while I trying to suppress an annoyed tone. The blonde girl just sent me, jet another seductive smile, while her blue eyes didn't tried, in any way, to hide her obvious interest towards me. She placed the money on the counter along with a piece of paper, that most likely contain her phone number, before she turned around with so much confidence that her hair was thrown back in the sudden move. The little stunt made everything that owned a penis in the shop, more than willing to get a permanent neck injury as their eyes followed the blonde, while she calmly walked out of the small shop with a very loose pair of hips.

I sighed. Believe me, 2 weeks ago, I would have fucked her in the backroom of the shop the second her eyes changed from normal blue eyes to two balls of pure lust.  
>Which, of course, was the moment she laid her eyes on me.<p>

But, to my own despair and irritation, it was the wrong blonde, with the wrong blue eyes.

Irony is a bitch.  
>No, irony is a stone hard burnout whore, with a humor so depressing and empty, that it would suck the life out of you if a joke should choose to leak out between her dry and cracked lips.<p>

I looked at the clock for, I don't know, the 10 times in the last hour. It ticked provoked back at me, when I brain signaled it a warning.

_Hurry up!_

The clock just ticked on in its own, slow tempo, and, apparently, decided to ignore my warning. I myself was a bit amazed at the bad joke, which only the clock had had the pleasure to overhear. Thankfully.

To ask a clock, to hurry up.

_Ha-ha…_

A small line of people had formed in front of me. I took a quick look at the different customs, before I focused on my work again.

_Pure alcoholic. _I guessed. A couple of clerk confirmed my thought. 6 cans of beer and a rusty voice, that in any other normal human beings ears, would sound like the guy was drowning in his own saliva. But after 5 years of working at the shop, I spoke alcoholic pretty good.

"6 cans of beer, and a pack of cigarettes. Anything else?" I said, while I pressed the different amounts on the cash register. The familiar ding drowned the guys' reply, which was `no`.

The customer left the line along with a smell that had irritated my nostrils in the 2 minutes it had taken me to serve dog. 

The next in line was a student. With his head still buried in a book, which he probably only looked up from that time the blonde had chosen to make a very good attempt to "get in the pants" of the hot shop assistant, meaning myself, ordered a coffee to go.

No eye contact. No respect. No acknowledgment.

_Arrogant__basted_. I thought, as I held out the cup of coffee to him, but said, "Anything else?" He did not respond. He just took the coffee, placed the money on the counter, and left. 

_Fucking homo._ I cursed for myself, but regretted the choice of wordsimmediately. The mood in my head had just taken a sharp turn from bad to worse. But that luckily changed when a group of 7 school girls came to be served my me.

Giggling, hormone sick girls that adored me, my existence and, well, my devilish good look.

It was like breathing again after being trapped in a pit, for a week.

_Finely the world was turning back to normal_. I thought, as I served the girls request for some lollypops and ice crème, with properly was a stupid attempt to make me curious. I had their full attention.

But a bittersweet feeling just wouldn't leave the back of my head. It's not because I don´t want to be in the spotlight of these teenagers, let's be honest, women in general, It's just not good enough anymore.

I was once again consumed by the clock. All the chick-nonsense and giggling, slowly died in the background, and then silenced.

_It´s almost 19:00. _I thought. _Anytime now. Shit!_

My hands started to sweat a little and I felt the nervousness, crawling over my shoulders, where it decided to lie down, and stay.

_SHIT!_

Anxiety is not something I'm used to_.__Believe__me__honey__. __I usually__laugh__anxiety__straight up__in__its face__, danm it! __It's so__stupid!_

It started 3 weeks ago.

_(Hello, am a flashback! Am like an awesome time machine! Fear me! Aargh! 3)_

It all started on a day like any other day. I was working in the shop, which means I was flirting with all the ladies who begged for my attention, and sold fuel to alcoholics, so they didn't got knocked out cold from their shitty pathetically life.

A foxy brown haired girl had just slipped me a paper, which contained her phone number, when the doorbell claimed some attention from me. Before I looked up at the new customer, who, with a few quick steps was already at the counter, I placed the small paper in a jar I have under the counter. A "who to fuck-jar" if you want to give it a name.

Then I looked up at the guy.

The first thing that hit me was that we were almost the same high.

As I had raised my body from under the counter, I had, out of pure habit, leant my upper body part over the counter, to greet the customer with my "I don't really care" attitude and a emotionless face to match. Apparently, the guy across me had the same habit; because a face was suddenly scarily close to mine.

The next thing that hit me was the two blue eyes that met mine.

My opponent, in a 2-second long starring competition, quickly backed away from my face.

"Uhm, Sorry."He muttered, and scratched the back of his head in an apologizing way. I was, to say the least, shocked and had not moved a muscle, which probably made me look like a freaking idiot. A stiff limb, still leaning on the counter, freaking idiot.

"It's alright" I said, noticing that my mouth was strangely dry.

The customer just smiled an apologizing smile in response. It was big and contained a little laughter, while his eyes were closed. He put his items on the counter and began to fumbling with one of his trousers pocket. I heard light metal sounds and guessed that he probably would pay in small change.

On the counter were a Snickers and a Coke. As I typed the amount in, I took the opportunity to take a better look at the guy.

He was definitely good looking: Short blonde spicy hair, and sky blue eyes. But I could tell from the little "confrontation" we had earlier, that he was light headed. Maybe even stupid.

He wore a white tank top that showed that the boy was not entirely without muscles, and a pair of dark brown shorts with oranges stripes down the sides.

Our eyes met again as he handed the money over the counter towards me. I reached out, and when his fingers touched my palm, to give up the simple sum of money, I could feel something that can only be described as an electric shock, spread from where his fingers had touched, up through my right arm.

It found its way to my heart, and I swear that my heart stopped for a moment.

I tried desperately to find logic in this invasion of dryness in my mouth, sudden electrical shocks and organs that suddenly, and without any warning, decided to take short vacations.

My attention was again directed at the blonde as he turned around and left. "bye." he said shortly, and was gone. 

So there I stood. And I was more than a little confused.

I stared at the doorway in, god knows how long, and could not think of anything else but the sensation my body had just witnessed.

Then suddenly, it hit me. I had forgotten to ask him if he needed anything else.

_(Hello I am the end of this flashback! I know, I know, it's sad!)_

After that day everything changed. The blonde guy came every day, around 19, and bought something.  
>(I guess he probably has a sweet tooth or something?)<p>

At first it was annoying. My body continued to react the strangest ways when the blonde walked into the shop. I began to recognize his scent, I remembered the item he normally bought and even how he paid. It was just like an unpleasant habit. And every time. Every single time, I was sweating, evil demons went on a rampage in my stomach, and I could never meet the blue eyes that stared at me from the other side of the counter. But the most annoying thing was, and still is, that I can never say the simple phrase: "Anything else?"

It is ridiculous. I am ridiculous. The confident, self conscious and self fixated creature that I now I am, runs away screaming as soon as the blonde enter the shop. Armed with shining eyes, a smile that never fails and hair, that I am 100% sure is the softest existing thing in the world. He begins the battle, in a war that the guy don't even know he is a part of, which just makes it all the more stupid, because I am the only opponent, and apparently I can't do anything else but to lose to the gorgeous fool. And no, I'm not gay! AM NOT!

I took a deep breath, just to let go of it again almost immediately. I was hoping that I could breathe some of all the fucking thoughts and feelings out, but to my own horror, they stayed by my side.

_Every__second__now_. I thought. _Every__second now__. _

My heart pounded lightly against my chest while my hands start to sweat even more than before.

I threw a quick glance at the previously mentioned "who to fuck-jar". It was empty and has been it for just over a week now.

_There__is really__only one__number I__would like to__get__in__the__jar_. I thought. _No, make that__two numbers__. If someone __out there knows Gods number__, or whoever __the hell__the__ironic__basted is__who__have decided__to__make a person__of__the__same sex__so damn, well, SO DAMN IRRESISTIBLE_!

_Stupid bastard._ I thought. In the next moment, the doorbell, the only thing that seemed to be on my side, announced that it was time for another battle to begin.

_The blonde has entered the building. _I thought to myself.

I tried as hard I could to act like the new costumer wasn't even there. The result was me, being very fond of an empty jar_. _

_I know that an empty jar isn´t that exiting, okay! _I told the mocking voice in my head_**. **__I panicked! _

It took what seemed to be forever, before the blonde pick a Cocio, and placed it on the counter in front of me. As always, he fumbled with his trousers pocket, to get the few small coins up. Meanwhile I stood in what you probably would call a sweat bath, trying to find a little courage somewhere in my head. _The blonde has won all the other battles!_ _It's now or never._ I thought encouragingly to myself, while I cursed the nervousness that tried to make me into a giggling hormone sick bitch.

_My time to shrine._

The blonde made his move and put money on the counter. I had stopped offering my hand to take his money long time ago. I had learned my lesson. I pressed the amounts on the cash register.

_This is it!_ I thought. Or so I think I did. It was hard to hear anything with my heart thumping in the background. 

"Anything else?" I heard my own voice say. I must admit, I was very surprised. The same goes for blonde. He looked at me with surprise in his eyes.

_Ha__! __In__your face__._ I thought. The energy flowed through me and my self-consciousness had chosen to return to its owner to participate in the little party I had in my head. I could live high on this for a long time.

"Nope, but thanks." A voice said, and when I again focused on something other than myself, I was greeted by a cheerful smile and a pair of familiar eyes that had haunted me since day one.

Blondie took his Cocio and disappeared out of the shop, like so many times before.

I do not know what was worst. That the blonde guy didn't know that he just had been defeat. That my knees feel like jelly and my cheeks burned like crazy, or the sad voice deep inside me, who had hoped that there was just one certain other things in the shop that the blonde would have liked to take home with him.


	2. Prologue: Narutos pov

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Naruto.

Naruto just couldn't control the big smile, which had invaded his face.

The happy felling was like bobbles in his stomach, tickling it´s inside making him laugh out loud through his teeth.

This was the best day ever!

Okay, maybe he was a little sore. His legs felt like crap and the wounds on his knees was a bit painful, and full of dirt, but that just couldn't compare to how awesome he felt right now. He was awesome! But the best thing was that everybody else thought he was awesome too!

Well maybe not everybody.

The other team, that had lost the game to Naruto´s team, probably didn´t thought that he was that awesome right now. Or maybe they did? Sure they did!

An even brighter smile appeared on the blond boys face as the thought crossed his mind. In the end, a self praising laughter slipped out between his lips. If somebody else had been in the locker room they would defiantly think that the boy had lost his mind.

He had just recently moved here and had started, almost immediately, at the local football team.

He loved football. Manly because he then could release some of all that energy he got inside of him before using it on pranks and stupid jokes - he was easily bored.

At the beginning, the other team members hadn't thought much about him.

But Naruto was used to that.

He always had to make a bigger effort then others to get people to look at his way for just a little awhile.

But not today.

Today he had been accepted.

It had been their first game together and Naruto had kicked ass! He had given it all that he had, which was more than enough.

The other guys had cheered on him as the crazy guy had stormed the game. It didn´t matter how many times the enemy had made him taste the bitter ground, he just kept on running, like hell was loose on earth.

At the end of the game, they all praised him.

Kiba stormed him, laughingly, while giving him a lot of nuggys.

Lee had screamed something about youth, and the football teacher had followed his example.

Gaara just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at him with a poker face. Naruto wasn't really sure why the red headed boy was on the football team, but he was an amazing goalkeeper. Nothing got passed his defenses.

Neji had tried to beat the crap out of him for being too reckless, while their lazy team leader had pointed out how troublesome the whole situation was.

All in all, it had been a good day.

Naruto sighed happily, as the cold air touched his warm head. His hair was still a little wet after the quick shower, but the wind would dry it before he reached his new home.

The old gym bag hanged over his left shoulder and banged against his leg every time he took a step. It was a little annoying, but a stupid old bag wasn´t going to ruined his mood. Not today.

He was wearing his favorite sneakers. They were completely orange and a little too big, but he had bought them that way so they never would get too small. No way in hell would he throw them out! He had seen the orange pair in a shop window when he was around 10 years old. It was love at first sight! When he finally had the money to buy the awesome pair of pure awesomeness, he had a genius thought:

_Why buy a pair of shoes that only last, like, 2 years, when you can by them bigger so they can last 10 years? Hell, maybe even forever?_

Sadly, Naruto´s feet had come to the state were they didn´t grew anymore, and that included, to his own disappointment, his height too.

Naruto began to repeat the whole day, over and over in his head. His jaw was beginning to feel pretty sore from all the smiling and laughing.

He lived alone in a small one roomed apartment in the inner city. He had moved from his small village to the big city and he absolutely loved it!

The village had been an awful place. All the people at his so called "home" had actually hated him. Included his foster family. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was annoying or, well, a little stupid. Or maybe it was because he came from outside the small flack? Anyway, at some point in the society of Naruto-haters, he had had enough. As soon as he had a decent among of money, he had run away from home.

The decent among of money, wasn't so decent anymore. It could hold out in 2 more months, maybe even more if he was lucky, or if he skipped all the candy, which he wasn´t planning on.

_Speaking of candy_. He thought, as he looked up at the shop sign while placing a finger on his lower lip.

_Hmm… what to buy?_

He had found this shop the first night he moved to the town. It has everything his sugar-loving heart desire. Chocolate bars, gummi bears, chips, pearls, salty sticks, everything! But the best thing was that it was ridicules cheap.

Heaven on earth.

He sighed dreamingly to himself as he entered the shop, but the good mood cracked as soon as he decided to look at the real candy instead of the ones floating over his head.

At the other side of the counter stood the reason for his sudden mood change.

A black haired guy.

He was ridicules good looking. Like taken-out-of-a-movie good looking.

Black hair with long bangs and to black holes as eyes that you just wanted to look deep into to see if you could actually see the bottom of them. His skin was pale, but it just made him more mysteries.

But the thing that made Naruto hate this guy was his clam and arrogant attitude.

It pissed him off!

Actually, it was that the guy seemed to hate him that really pissed him off.

He never looked him in the eyes. He never took any noticed of him. But most of all, he never asked him if he needed anything else. He asked everybody else, but not him. Not Naruto.

And he didn´t do anything else then smile at him all the time! He had accidently walked into the guy's personal space the first time they met, but that was kind of his own fall for being under the counter and all.

_I mean, I had to see what the fuck the guy was doing down there! Anybody else would have done the same!_

The stupid guy didn´t even know him and he already hated him! Great! 

_Bastard. _Naruto thought.

The guy seemed to be more interested in a stupid jar then his future costumer.

Naruto took his time to seek out the perfect piece of candy, but decided to buy a drink instead. After all, he had just been running like a crazy, and was still a bit thirsty.

He placed the Cocio on the counter and started to pick up the change from his pocket. While he picked out the right among of change from his hand, he heard a voice, he only had heard the first day at the shop.

"Anything else?"

_W-what? _The bastard actually asked him!

Well, the guy looked like his mind was somewhere else and wasn't paying any attention, but still, he had asked him. HIM!

_This day just keeps getting better and better! _Naruto thought.

He felt the earlier good mood coming back to him, and his face bighted in a big smile as he said:

"Nope, but thanks"

Naruto took his Cocio and went out of the shop while thinking; _what a day, what a day!_


	3. Chapter 1: Where did the money go?

_(Hello! I am a beginning of a new page! One second am there, the next, BANG! Am gone! Just like magic.)_

Sasuke knew this day would come. It had just been a matter of time. He had no idea that today would be that day, but jet, here it was, In all its glory.

He looked at the blonde guy across the counter. The guy had his hand stretched out in front of him and was looking at the small change.

Well, there wasn´t anything wrong with that, but, you see, the problem was that Blondie had stood there like that in 10 minutes now without saying a single word. He was just looking at his hand with a face full of denial.

Sasuke easily guessed that there wasn´t enough money for the chocolate ice-cream, which was slowly beginning to melt on the counter.

But the guy didn´t gave up. No no! He kept looking at the money over and over again to make them fit, but after 10 long minutes the money still hadn´t magically multiplied.

It was good that there wasn´t any other costumers in the shop, or else there would have been a very angry line by now.

Sasuke sighed, which finely made the blonde react.

"Uhmmmmm~" Naruto said, and it didn´t seem like he was going to end the sentence in this life time.

After some time, the blonde's voice became annoying background noise in Sasuke´s head and it was slowly starting to develop into a small headache.

It had been 2 month now since he finely had said those words to the blonde, which, in the end, was what he was paid to say.

And the stupid funny feeling still hadn´t disappeared.

Blondie still looked like a piece of cake: delicious and ready to eat.

_NO no Sasuke! Don´t think like that! You're NOT gay!_

_But it´s kind of hard to deny when you just have spend 10 minutes straight looking at the guy… _

_Shut up! Stupid voice in my head! _

How annoying.

Back to reality, the idiot was still looking at his hand and he was still saying "Uhmm" like a god damn waterfall!

"idiot" Sasuke said out loud, with a clam voice. He was just too annoyed to keep the word as a simple thought.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME, TEME!" Blondie shouted while pointing a finger towards Sasuke´s nose, in a dramatic way.

_Teme? Where the hell did that come from? _Sasuke thought.

"I called you an idiot, idiot." He answered, and pushed the hand away from his face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, IDIOT?"

"you"

"…"

Ones again, the blonde boy was speechless, but this time was because the poor boy couldn't follow what just happened. While Blondie desperately tried to find head and tail (who was the idiot, and who wasn´t) in their little augment, Sasuke found himself looking at the boy once again.

He was just too adorable! All the anger from 10 seconds ago had been replaced in a blink of an eye, with confusion and deep thoughts.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, which made the other boy break free from the hard thinking and replaced his expression with an angry one again.

In Sasuke´s eyes, it just turned from adorable, to cute.

"Stupid basted" the blonde guy mumbled, and looked down, defeated.

It was nice winning over the boy for once, but it still felt like Sasuke had lost at some point.

A pissed "Hn" left his lips as he turned away from Blondie to do something more important.

He had thought that the boy would go away, defeated of course, but the doorbell didn´t made the announcement that a loser had left the building.

Sasuke looked back at the boy.

Blondie was looking at a piece of paper that was attached to the left side of the counter.

_Oh dear god no! _Sasuke thought to himself.

It was a job request for a new shop assistant that Kakashi, the owner of the shop, had placed there earlier this week.

It was mainly because a lot of the other sex came every day to be "served" by Sasuke. Some days, it was like standing at a concert. Sasuke, being the pop idol and the costumers being the screaming crowed. It was hard to handle sometimes so a coworker would be nice.

Kakashi placed this job request every year but he was very picky, so every candidate so far had been turned down. Kakashi properly wouldn´t even consider hiring the blonde but even the slides chance was still a terrifying thought for Sasuke.

If Blondie got the job, the last place on earth where Sasuke could relax just a bit, would be infected by the fever called Blondie. The fever causes symptoms such as: hand sweating, butterflies in your stomach, a red face when you're in contact with the source, spacing out at the reason of the source, racing heartbeat, a dry mouth, headache, longing and a small chance of losing your sanity.

Sasuke didn´t felt like getting a cold, and especially not from an idiot.

Yes, Sasuke is what you would call a rich bastard. Well, at least Naruto would. His last name is Uchiha and that pretty much explains it all. The Uchihas had owed some of the biggest factories, buildings, even some of the largest cities in Japan. It had been like they ruled Japan from the shadows, before they all died. It happened when Sasuke was little. Everybody with the last name Uchihas had been killed, except him and his brother Itachi. This, of course, meant that the two brothers inherited everything which was a lot. A fucking damn lot! They had money enough for the rest of their lives, but the price had been too high. The two little boys had lost everything and the rest of the world had pressed them, trying to squeeze money out of them. The result: two rich bastards.

Sasuke really hate his older brother. Of course he loves him too, but the asshole makes it pretty hard to sometimes! He is clinging, controlling and he always babbles about "brotherhood" and "sibling love". The man is an idiot! He´s so… so gay-ish! Sasuke just couldn't see what so many women saw in that bastard!

They live together in an apartment complex they own in the middle of the town. It is a special build building that covered all their needs. The building is milky white with big windows and it is ridicules clean-looking, which was something Itachi seemed to think was very important. The entrance is made like a lobby and has a lobbyist named Kabuto. The guy handles the mails, welcomes the guest and shows them to the right floors. The 1 Floor is the staff's floor. This is where the staff keeps all the cleaning equipment, wash the clothes, and keeps all the other supplies that are needed to run the place. It also has some changing rooms. The 2 floor is the gym/training floor. It has a gym, a room with work out tings, swimming pool and so on. The 3 floor is the kitchen floor. It has a restaurant but it also makes the food to the apartments' residents. The 4 floor is a party floor that contains everything you need if you have 400 friends and you want them all a one party. The 5 floor is the business floor for meetings and stuff like that. The 6-7 floors are hotel rooms for visitors. The 8 floor is Sasuke´s apartment. The 9 floor is Itachi´s apartment and last is the roof top.

So why does Sasuke work at a small shop you think? The answer is that his life is pretty boring. He´s already seen most of the world, banged every kind of girl there is, been at the hottest places in town, met the most popular people and so on. So, when the family friend Kakashi suggested for fun that he could work at his small shop, he found himself accepting the joke.

It had actually been fun working at the small shop which lead us up to the current situation´s problem: With Blondie around,' the fun would change into disaster for Sasuke.

Sasuke broke out of the thoughts to deal with the problem standing in front of him, but the sight right before him made him hold his breath.

Blondie was chewing on his bottom lips, eyes filled with worry, as he looked at the paper. It made Sasuke swallow his irritation.

_How bad was his money problem_ _exactly? _

His chest felt strangely tight. The worried face didn´t suit his blonde.

_Wait, His? _

Ones again, Sasuke had lost the battle.

He had to help the guy because if he didn´t, he would maybe never see him again and that was just not an option.

_Damn it! _Sasuke thought, as he rubbed his temple. _Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!_

"Need a job?" He said out loud.

"Hn?" Blondie freed himself from the job request to look at Sasuke. It took him some time to process the question but as the light bulb went on, he bowed his head in embarrassment while he tightens his fists.

"uhm, yea.."

It looked like Sasuke had taking a big bite of the blonde's pride.

Sasuke sighed, and grabbed his mobile phone. The blonde took this as an assault and turned around to walk angry out of the shop.

Sasuke sighed again, this time deeper. While he put the phone up to his ear, he went around the counter in a high speed towards the back of an angry blonde, grabbing his collar right before the boy got out of the shop. Blondie made a half choking sound and looked at Sasuke with a `WTF` expression on his face, but before he could scream it out loud, Sasuke answered the lazy voice at the other end of the phone.

"it's me. Sasuke."

"Oh, Sasuke? Why are you calling hmm?" The voice sounded rather amused, which was rather annoying.

"I got a guy here who wants the job." Sasuke said looking the blonde right in the eyes, still holding on to his collar. Blondie looked back with surprise in his eyes.

"hmm? Since when did you reported about potential employees?" The voice sounded almost like it was laughing.

"Hn."

"so… who is she?"

"_HE _is just a guy, looking for a job."

"He?"

"Just come done here, will you!"

"okay, okay. No need to be mean"

_Stupid old lazy bastard! _Sasuke thought while slamming the phone together and placing it in his pocket. Blondie just looked like one big question.

30 seconds later, Kakashi came into the shop through it´s backroom. He lives in the apartment on the floor over the shop, jet he was always late for some odd reason.

In his left hand he had a book and a big dark blue scarf hided some of his face. The guy was weird but trustworthy and the closest thing Sasuke had to a father.

He stopped when he reached the two younger boys and looked up from the book so se the course of all the noise.

"So. Who is the boy?" he said happily but with a raised eyebrow, which made Sasuke remember that he still was holding the blondes collar. He quickly let go and calmly walked back on the other side of the counter with the gray haired mans eyes following him in a mixture of amusement and confusion.

"Uhm. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, sir." Blondie said, gaining the attention of the only two other people at the shop.

"And I would like to have a job, sir! Um, I mean this job, sir." Blondie looked deadly serious, or at least he tried to.

There was a long silence after that. Blondie tried to contain the serious look, Kakashi probably thought `you got to be kidding me´ and Sasuke was resting is head in his hand on the counter. No way would Kakashi hire the boy. He was an idiot, rude, lousy dressed and-

"Okay." Sasuke´s head slipped out of his hand and he nearly hit the counter, while Naruto almost felt to the ground.

"R-really?" Naruto beamed surprised and happy.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Kakashi had been focusing on Sasuke to see his reaction, and he liked the result. "You can start tomorrow if you want to, and work when you don´t want to anymore."

"H-huh?"

Kakashi just smiled at the confused boy. "I don´t really care if you work or not, this shop is more for fun, but the more you work the more money you get."

"uhm, okay?" Naruto said with a nervous laughter, while he scratched the back of his head. _What a weird guy. _He thought.

"Was that all Sasuke?" Kakashi asked amusingly.

Sasuke didn´t answered, but sented the old man a deadly clear that followed him as he left the main shop to get back to his comfy bed.

"Well, see you tomorrow then." He said, before disappearing though the door.

_That shitty bastard! _Sasuke thought. _One day. One day he was going to-_

"Uhm"

Sasukes thoughts were interrupted by a voice that belonged to the only other person left in the shop. He slowly looked up at the blonde guy annoyingly.

"What?"

"What´s your name?"

"…Sasuke."

Naruto smiled happily. "Thanks a lot Sasuke!" He said, before walking out of the shop.

Back stood Sasuke with a pretty pink color on his face.

He couldn´t wait for tomorrow to come.

How annoying.

_(Hello! Am the ending of this page! HEY! Stop looking at my ass!)_

D-O-N-E = done! See ya!


	4. Chapter 2: Green sponge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_(Hello! I am the beginning of this chapter! I am the beginning of something new! __Excited__?)_

"Hmff."

Naruto was standing at the right side of the counter with his head placed on it, sulking.

He had been working at the shop in 2 weeks now, and was beginning to notice a certain pattern.

The costumers were mainly girls. They would always try to flirt with Sasuke. He would always ignore them with his poker face and Naruto would always be ignored by every girl that walked into the shop.

If there was a lot of people and he had to served some of the girls, they would be pissed at him for ruin their 30 seconds of Sasuke-time.

The black haired boy just kept getting more and more annoying in Naruto´s eyes. Mostly because the guy is better than Naruto in every single way!

_Bastard! _Naruto thought. _Bastard, bastard, BASTARD!_

Right now, Sasuke was handling a brown haired beauty. She had refused to let Naruto handle her items and had looked at him with a deadly stare that could have killed him! He was just trying to be kind to the girl so she didn´t have to wait to get the yummy looking ice cream she was buying.

He stared annoyingly at Sasuke while the guy, emotionless, got rid of the girl. Sasuke answered the stare with a clam look. Their little staring contest went on in some time until Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"YOU!" Naruto said with a loud annoyed voice while he pointed a finger towards Sasuke dramatically.

"What about me?"

"YOU.. uhm.. y-you..."

Sasuke just smirked at him once again and turned his attention towards a new costumer.

_D-damn it! _Naruto thought. _Why is that bastard so stupid... and smart! …Wait? _

Damn it! He was the one that was stupid! Naruto placed his head on the counter ones more, totally defeated, but this time facing the other way. He didn´t want to look at stupid Sasuke getting all the attention from all the girls. It was like this shop was made for the black haired boy so all the girls in the world knew where to go when they want to act like lovesick devils.

It made Naruto fell like Sasuke was the boss or something, but that was stupid. Kakashi was his boss, a weird one, but none the less; his boss.

He had found out that Kakashi was super rich. This shop-thing was really just a hoppy for him. Maybe that was why everything was so cheap? Anyway, he was suppose to work here every day, but was always late, hell, sometimes he didn´t even showed up! And every time he had some very lame excuse! For god sake, he lives right over the freaking shop! HOW THE HELL CAN _HE_ BE LATE? But when he finely was here, he didn´t do anything else then read that stupid book or laugh at Sasuke for some odd reason. It had to be something mutual they had together, because Naruto had no idea why Sasuke was so funny or why the black haired guy got so pissed at Kakashi every time he laugh at him.

Maybe it was a rich-thing? Sasuke was also rich and worked here for fun.

Anyway, he didn´t liked Sasuke, or actually, he did, but Sasuke seemed pissed at him for no reason at all, so there was no way he would try to befriend the guy when he was such an asshole! That bastard!

Things were finely going well for Naruto. Okay, he couldn´t handle his money very well and kept spending them on crap. He always forgot to pay the rent, the apartment was like a prison cell and he couldn't cook so he lived on ramen, which was great! But maybe he was getting a little thin and his body felt weaker and weaker for every day that passed. He felt pretty alone, the water didn´t work well in his new home and there was some green, bad smelling stuff on the walls that made him dizzy. But the rent was cheap! That was a lie… it wasn't cheap. Not at all.

But it was still heaven for Naruto. To be free. To do what he wants to do, when he wants to do it. Life was good. And obstacles like Sasuke just made it a bit more interesting.

Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke. The black haired guy caught his stare and gave Naruto an expressionless face.

Naruto gave Sasuke his biggest smile while laughing stupidly. All the angry feelings were once again gone.

The black haired boy just turned away to do something else then look at him apparently, but even that couldn´t destroy our favorite blonde boy´s new found mood. Instead, he tried to find something fun to do. After all, he was starting to get bored again.

What Naruto didn´t know was that Sasuke had turned away from his bright smile to hide a pretty shade of pink, and right now he was quietly fighting against the warmth in his cheeks.

It had been 2 very confusing weeks for poor Sasuke.

The blonde boy was annoying, stupid, dump, loud, lazy, naive and a loser. He had been through so many stupid situations that all had either been caused by the blonde, or was about the blonde. When he came home every night, his body was sour, heavy and he was deadly tired. He couldn´t keep his eyes of Blondie, despite that he didn´t want to look at the guy. He thinks that his is an idiot when he smiles stupidly, but it makes him blush and makes his heart race. He hates when the blonde is with him, but misses him when he is not there. It's like the world had been turned upside-down, where yes means no, up was down, and boys had become girls.

But the most irritating thing was that Sasuke was happy. Despite it all, he was just happy. It was a new feeling for Sasuke being happy for someone other than himself.

But he wouldn´t accept it! No, no! HIM falling for a GUY. No. No, no, no! Somebody somewhere must have made some kind of mistake, and when they found out about it, they would correct the mistake and everything would be like before.

He just had to wait. Even if it took forever, he would wait.

"We are closing up for today."

Sasuke looked behind his shoulder to see his boss enter the shop through the backroom.

"You just got here!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes and that is why we are closing." Kakashi said with a happy tone, while he gave the blonde boy the shop key.

Blondie mumbled something about laziness and being unfair.

Sasuke began dealing with the cash register, but got distract by kakashi´s question.

"Naruto, what is that on your neck?"

All the blood in Sasuke´s head fell to his feet's and he couldn´t move a muscle. Naruto had a girlfriend? Some _girl_ had kissed _his_ Naruto, made a mark on _his_ Naruto.

"Hm?" Naruto answered, scratching his neck.

How dared she to touch _his_ Naruto, maybe they even had se-

"There is something green stucked on to it."

What? Sasuke looked up at Naruto. Yeah, there really was something green stuck on his neck.

"Green?" Naruto said, still scratching his neck. "Now you mention it, it is kind of itchy."

"Naruto, take of your shirt."

All the blood in Sasuke´s feet's just went right up to his head again.

Naruto took off his shirt, showing a very green back.

A long pause of speechlessness when through the shop.

"Uhm, is there something on my back?" Naruto said nervously.

"I think we need to take you to a hospital Naruto." Kakashi said with a sign.

"R-really? I-is it bad?"

"Sasuke, get your car I'll close up the shop."

"Okay."

"It's a what?" Naruto asked, while he scratched his back wildly.

"It´s a sponge Naruto, a SPONGE, and stop scratching your back!" Sasuke answered with a tired tone, while driving the car.

"B-but it´s just so itchy!"

The doctor had asked the blonde guy if he had been in contact with a sponge lately and the idiot had said no but there was some green stuff on his wall so maybe that was it? Then hell had broken loose. Police, doctors and news reporters had gathered around Naruto´s simple apartment to point out the biggest sponge outbreak in the city's history. It was so bad that they had to burn down the building including all of Naruto´s things. Meanwhile, Kakashi, that sneaky fox, had vanished like a god damn ninja so Sasuke had to deal with the problem alone. Meaning: dealing with Naruto.

Sasuke park the car at his private parking lot and went inside with Naruto right behind him.

"Good evening, sir."

"Hey Kabuto, any mail?"

"No sir."

"Good."

Sasuke dragged Naruto into the elevator and pushed the number 8.

"Y-you live here?" Naruto asked impressed.

"Of course I live here. Why would I go inside a building in the middle of the night if I didn´t lived there? To try it´s elevator?"

"Hmff, no need to be mean, bastard." Naruto said, while his lips took the shape of pout.

_Cute._ Sasuke thought but gave out a pissed hn.

When the elevator stopped, he dragged the blonde guy towards the kitchen.

"Sit." He said.

Naruto did as he was told.

As Sasuke took out something to eat, he took a discrete look at his guest. He was shirtless and his skin was ridicules green. In his hand he had a little bag that contained some cream for his back and properly some medicine too. The idiot kept scratching his back.

"Idiot! Stop scratching your back!" Sasuke said rather annoyed._ For god sake! He didn´t had the need to scratch his back 2 hours ago, when he didn´t even knew it was there!_

"B-but I can stop! It's just too itchy!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes while he placed the plate in front of Blondie.

"Eat." He said.

Ones again Naruto did as he was told without any complains.

Sasuke took the cream out of the bag and began to spread it out on the others green back.

He kept repeating the whole night over and over again in his head. All that he had been trough, all the embarrassing moments, all the shitty-

Sasuke just realized what the fuck he was doing. He looked down at his hands. They where awfully white compared to Naruto´s tan skin or green at the moment. He found himself swallowing hard as his stroked his hands slowly down Naruto´s back. His skin was soft and hot. Sasuke found himself spacing out at the beautiful sight right before him. If it hadn´t been for the green sponge, he would had leaned down to taste the pretty skin to see if it tasted as delicious as it looked like.

"Something's wrong?" Naruot asked. He had just finished his small meal.

"No." Sasuke answered, while he quickly got away from the half naked boy in an inhuman like speed.

"Thanks!" Naruto laughed happily, while scratching the back of his head, but the hand quickly find its way down to his back.

"DON`T SCRATCH IT!" Sasuke screamed annoyed, with a pretty shade of pink across his face.

"B-but-"

"NO BUTS!

Naruto just kept scratching. It seemed like the more Sasuke told him to stop, the more the idiot scratches his back. Sasuke was very close to having a mental break down out of pure irritation.

But all of sudden, Blondie stopped and looked like he just had an idea.

"Hey Sasuke." He started.

"What."

"Tie me up."

Sasuke felt that all his blood went down to his crotch, as dirty pictures flashed before his eyes. His mouth went dry and his face very pale.

"W-what?" He asked nervously.

"Tie my hand so I can´t scratch my back anymore." Naruto explained proud for Sasuke with a raised finger.

"NO WAY!" Sasuke screamed.

"Why not? It's a brilliant idea" Naruto said a little nervous by the sudden scream.

"IT'S A STUPID IDEA!" Sasuke screamed, while pointing a finger towards Naruto.

"STUPID? IT A FUCKING GOOD IDEA, TEME!" Naruto screamed back, now standing.

"NO ITS NOT! IT'S A FUCKING STUPID IDEA, DUBE!" Sasuke shouted as he quickly walked into the living room.

"YOU! TAKE THAT BACK!" Naruto quickly followed.

"NO WAY!" Sasuke yelled. He stopped at the left side of his couch with Naruto a few steps away at the couch ´s right side.

Naruto looked at him furious. He just had the most brilliant idea in the world, and this guy just thought it was a stupid idea! No way was he getting out of this without a fight!

"Tie me up." Naruto began.

"I said no, dobe!"

"TIE ME UP YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE!" Naruto screamed, while he threw himself at Sasuke. Sasuke took a step back to avoid the collision, but ended up on the couch with Naruto on top.

_W-what the? _Sasuke was speechless and in shock.

"I SAID: TIE. ME. UP. TEME!" Naruto screamed as they began to wrestle on the couch.

"S-stop Naruto." Sasuke begged. He could feel Naruto´s crotch rubbing against his own as their battle went on.

"NOT UNTIL YOU AGRESS TO TIE ME UP, TEME!"

Sasuke´s head was one big mess. The air was hard to get, everything became dizzy and Naruto´s wish to get tied op didn´t help at all.

_God! He just wanted to take the blonde guy towards his lips and- no! no, no! _

Sasuke did the only thing his brain could manage to think under these conditions. He hit the blonde right in the face.

Naruto fell to the other side of the couch away from Sasuke.

Sasuke got quickly up in the couch to find an unconscious Naruto in front of him. He just sat there, staring at the blonde guy while he got back his breath.

He grabbed a blanket and dropped it on the other guy before he quickly (_almost flying_) ran out of the living room and into his own bedroom where he threw himself at the bed.

He was going to sleep now. _Yes. Sleep sounded like a good idea. A perfect idea!_

But Sasuke wasn´t tired. Not the slightest.

He just looked at the ceiling, while trying not to think too much.

_(Hello! I am the end of this chapter! Please don´t hate me!) _


	5. Chapter 3: Naruto the invader

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_(If you end up in a fight, do as an orange! Roll away with style!) _

Sasuke was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

It was quiet in his room. In the whole apartment actually.

Once in a while, he would turned is head to look at the watch that was standing on his bedside table.

_06:24 _

He hadn´t slept at all. He had just been lying on his bed, trying not to think.

Right now, Sasuke was in a dilemma. He was getting hungry, but he didn´t want to leave the room. Why? Because on the other side of the door was a blonde boy. If the boy was unconscious, it meant that he was defenseless and Sasuke didn´t know how he would react on that. If the boy was awake, it meant that he was properly very pissed and wanted to know why Sasuke had hit him, which Sasuke couldn´t answer.

All in all, there were only troubles on the other side of the wooden door.

Sasuke signed. _It's my own home for god sake!_

He looked down at himself and noticed that he was still wearing the clothes from yesterday.

_Okay, that´s it! _

He quickly swung his legs on the ground and headed towards his closet. He got out of the old clothes and pick up his pajamas pants followed by a black tank top.

_A quick shower, then some food. _Sasuke thought. He was standing right in front of the door now, holding the doorknob tightly.

_First a shower… then some breakfast. _

Still holding the doorknob.

… _a shower… then food.._

Still holding the doorknob.

_Any minute now… _

A click echoed loudly through the room. Sasuke looked completely stunned at the door, unable to understand that it was himself that had opened it. He gently pushed the door and watched as it slowly opened up to the living room.

He could see the back of the couch from where he stood. Some blonde hair was sticking out of the right end of the couch, right where Naruto had collapsed yesterday.

_Oh, good. He is asleep!_ Sasuke thought, but quickly remembered that it wasn´t necessarily a good thing.

He walked to the bathroom with long fast steps without looking at the delicious looking boy that had invaded his couch.

Sasuke stepped out of the steaming bathroom to deal with the situation. A towel was hanging on his head like a hood, sucking up the water as Sasuke dried his hair roughly with his hands. He walked over to the sleeping beauty to wake the idiot up, but the sight before him made him stop. Suddenly, Sasuke was very pale and in bigger problems then one hour ago.

Naruto was sleeping comfortable on the couch. It looked like he was having some sweet dreams because the guy was drooling. This would all had made Sasuke weak to his legs and made his heart race like crazy, if it wasn´t for the big black eye.

_SHIT! _Sasuke thought. _SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!_

He had given the guy a black eye!

Sasuke thought thinks through.

This was bad. This was defiantly bad.

After 10 minutes of hard thinking, he realized that there was only one thing he could do. Two actually, but tying the boy up was the reason for all this so that was not an option!

No, he was going to, dare he say it, make pancakes.

Naruto thought with his stomach so if he could make that happy, he could make Naruto happy. Simple but true.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen to begin his master plan.

3 pancakes later, Naruto stood in the doorway to the kitchen, half naked, rubbing his healthy eye while holding the blanket in the other hand.

"Hey Sasuke." The blonde mumbled. The smell had woke him up.

"Good morning Naruto." Sasuke said suspicious, it didn´t seemed like Naruto had noticed the black eye… yet.

Next second, the tired expression was gone and replaced with a happy face.

"You're making pancakes!" Naruto said happily.

Sasuke could feel his heart jump at the happy smile. It was a smile for him. It was meant for him and only him.

"Yeah, I'm making you pancakes." Sasuke said before thinking. _Shit!_ He thought, while turning around to see if Blondie was begining to become suspicious, but was greeted by a blushing Naruto.

Sasuke felt his face turn pure red and quickly took his attention to the pancakes again.

_Clam down little heart! Clam down! _Sasuke thought, while trying to get back the control of his beating heart.

"Umm, t-thanks Sasuke." Naruto said with a nervous voice.

_That isn´t helping! _Sasuke Thought, while he felt an arrow for every word Naruto had just said with his sweet voice, penetrating his heart.

He quickly placed a plate of steaming pancakes in front of Naruto who had placed himself at the small round table.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as the boy enjoyed his pancakes. He found it rather nice that somebody liked his cooking skills, other than Itachi of course.

But just because the pancakes were great, didn´t meant that the boy would forgive him for the black eye.

If Sasuke could remove all the mirrors in his apartment, then Blondie probably wouldn´t even noticed that he had a black eye. See that was a good plan!

_No it's stupid! _

_Shout up brain! At least am trying! _

Naruto rubbed his stomach happily when he was done eating.

"Uhm, Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" Sasuke said.

"Can I take a bath?"

Well of course he could Sasuke thought, but remembered the mirror in the bathroom.

"No." He said clam as he gathered the dishes.

"Bastard." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. _Not this again!_

Naruto was a little pissed. The guy had been nice to him, like a friend, making pancakes and all, then, 2 seconds later he was back to being an asshole. What the hell was the guy's problem! Seriously! Was he messing with him or was he just freaking schizophrenic?

Naruto smelt like burning building. Literally. All his clothes were gone. All his money was gone, or most of them, and he had lost everything so a freaking shower would be nice!

Naruto was going to complain at the black haired devil when a big ding-dong-like sound went through the apartment.

_What the fuck was that? _Naruto thought.

He looked at Sasuke to get an answer but remained silent. Sasuke´s clam face and attitude was gone and a big vein was pumping on his forehead. The guy was really, really annoyed.

Sasuke got out of the kitchen and into the living room, with a curious Naruto right behind him.

He stopped right next to the couch and looked with crossed arms at the elevator door. Naruto sat quietly on the opposite side of the couch, waiting for the door to open.

As soon as the elevator door began to open, Sasuke said with a very pissed tone:"Get the hell out of here."

"Now, now Sasuke. I´m not even in your apartment yet." A clam voice said.

The man was a bit higher then Sasuke and older. He had long black hair that was tied back in a pony tail on his back. His eyes were scary and he would be looking like a cold hearted killer if it wasn´t for the light blue slippers, a long fluffy bathrobe and some green stuff on the guys face, properly a face mask or something like that.

It looked completely ridiculous but hell! The guy still looked like a guy you shouldn't mess around with.

He took a step forward, into the apartment.

"_Now_, get the hell out of here." Sasuke said, even more pissed.

"That was better Sasuke but no." The man said.

"Hn."

Naruto looked nervously at Sasuke. The vein looked like it was going to explode any seconds now.

Suddenly, Naruto felt like something evil was looking at him. He quickly looked back at the man and found to deadly eyes looking back at him.

After some time, the man raised one of his perfect shaped eyebrows. He then looked at Sasuke and back at Naruto again.

"Now Sasuke, did you remember to use a-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Sasuke snapped.

_Use a what? _Naruto thought.

"Sasuke, am just helping y-"

"NOTHING HAPPENED HERE!"

The man pointed at Naruto and the black eye.

"I know you like it rough but-"

"NOTHING HAPPENED, FOR GUD SAKE! SHUT UP!"

The man raised his perfect eyebrow once again.

"And you want me to believe that after this guy kept screaming to tie him up all night?"

"That had nothing to do wit-"

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto screamed as he got up from the couch, now pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"YOU DIDN`T TIED ME UP!"

"SHOT UP IDIOT!"

"MY BACK WAS SO ITCHY THAT-"

Naruto just remembered how itchy his back actually was.

"F-fuck!" He said, before he began to scratch his back violently. "Hey Sasuke, where is the cream?"

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbled irritated, but walked to the kitchen to get the cream anyway.

He placed it on the coffee table at the couch before he placed himself in the chair next to it. All of a sudden, everything was just too much and he felt the lack of sleep like a stone to his face.

Naruto quickly grabbed the cream and began rubbing it on his back which was a very hard task to do. It looked like he was hugging himself from Sasuke and Itachi´s point of view.

"So Sasuke, would you care to introduce your yellow haired friend to me?"

Sasuke rubbed his temple while thinking: _This day just keeps getting more and more annoying._

"Itachi, Naruto. Naruto, Itachi… my brother." The last word was said with so much irritation that Naruto almost didn´t hear it. 

"Brother?" Well they did looked a bit alike when he thought about it.

"Yes. So, Naruto." Itachi began, looking at Naruto with an expressionless face. "Why are you here? Not that I don´t like that Sasuke is having a friend over, but… well he doesn't have any friend."

"Well, uhm.. you see-"

"The idiot got his apartment complex burned down to the ground because of a sponge."

"NO I DIDN´T!.. Wait… I did."

"Idiot."

"Bastard."

Itachi looked at Sasuke curiously. The blonde guy had an amusing influence on his little brother. Maybe even a healthy one.

"So I guess that you don't have any cloths?" He said out loud. Before Naruto could answer, the man continued. "I´ll get you some simple cloths you can wear while you are sick. I don't want you to wear any of Sasuke's cloths, he could get infected too. When you are well again and the sponge is gone, the cloths will be burned."

Itachi began to walk slowly towards the elevator.

"Then we will buy you some new cloths and what other items you may need. I will call someone to make a room for you in Sasuke´s apartment. Please stay in there as long as your back is still green. Remember to call Kakashi, Sasuke and-"

Itachi was now standing in the elevator, looking straight at Sasuke.

"I love you."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sasuke screamed, and threw a pillow at the older brother, unfortunately, the elevator door closed before it could reach.

"Damn it!" Sasuke said, while he stroked a hand through his hair to calm himself down.

Naruto just sad there, thinking about what the guy had just said. _Make a room? He was going to make a new room? Wtf!_ _How was he going to make a new room_? _Wait, no,_ _why was he going to make a new room? Normal people just lend their couch out or something like that, but to build a freaking room? Wft!_

"Is he actually going to build a whole room?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." Sasuke sank deeper into the chair. Just 5 minutes! 5 minutes of silence was all he needed right now.

"Hmff." Naruto answered pissed. "Am going to take a shower now." He said, and stood up.

Sasuke pointed at a door beside the elevator door. His 5 minutes of silence would actually come true.

Naruto walked towards the door to take a needed shower.

Sasuke was finely alone in the room. He took a deep breath and leaned against the chair with his eyes closet. He was going to take a little nap now or maybe he would just enjoy the sweet sound of nothing. Anyway, it was going to be good.

Unfortunately, it didn´t turned out that way.

"AAAARGH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EYE?"

How annoying.

_(If you are in a fight, and you are a human being, don't roll away like an orange.. really, don't) _


	6. Chapter 4: The darkest hours on earth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_(If you wanna impress the teacher, give him an orange! Not an apple! Apples are like vampire oranges!)_

Naruto was scared.

He was very scared.

He was like-shitting-his-pants-scared.

The building in front of him was the most scary-looking building he had ever seen, okay, maybe not, but what was going to happen inside of it was freaking scary!

It was like the whole place was wrapped in a dark atmosphere. Black shadows were lying close to the building like they wanted to indicate that a brutal battle was soon going to take place there in a second. There was a deadly silence in the air. The streets were empty. Nothing moved. Everything stood still. Even time.

Naruto knew what was going to happen. He wanted to escape, just run away without looking back, but he couldn't. The consequences would be too big.

He looked at Sasuke who looked back at him. They shared a nervous but determined look. This was it.

They both stared at the person in front of them. He was only 10 steps away from the door, facing it. He had been standing there in some time now, letting all the civilian have some time to escape before interring the building. Any minute now, the cold hearted person would make his move and they would follow him as they knew they should.

It looked like the brave people that were left in the building were ready for the collision or at least as ready as they could get.

Itachi was wearing his black sun classes, a short light blue scarf, tight light grey pants and a white shirt. In his left hand was his credit card, the brutal weapon that every shop assistant feared and every shop owner thought was legendary.

Behind Sasuke and Naruto stood 15 servants ready to carry all the shopping bags for them.

This was it.

Itachi made his move and Sasuke and Naruto followed, like two sulking dogs, into the mall.

It had been a week now since the morning where Naruto had met Sasuke´s big brother and he was sponge-less which was why they were out shopping today. Itachi had burned the few cloths he had left the same day he had announced that he was cured. So there he was, standing in Sasuke´s pajama pants and nothing else.

It was fun living with Sasuke. They were completely different and they were always fighting about everything, but still, it was nice. He even had his own room. That day when he had taking a shower and found out that he had a black eye was the day the room was build. Yes, BUILD! There was no room when he went inside the bathroom but there was when he went out of it. Just like magic!

To build the room they had to take a big piece of the balcony but the balcony was freaking large so it wasn´t that bad. His room was big and the best thing was that the roof was one big window. At night he could see all the stars and in the mornings the sun stood up on the other side of the building so the light didn´t irritated him. Right in the middle of the room was his bed, a big square, and a closet was placed in one of the corners.

It was a bit empty but that was one of the reasons they were on this crazy shopping day.

They had already been at 5 small shops, mostly shoe shops, and were now having the main dish, the mall.

Naruto had learned that Itachi was one feared man. At every place they had been, the staff had looked shocked and scared and they had a damn good reason to be so. Itachi was scary. Very scary.

He was one mean, coldhearted guy. So far, he had made one girl cry because he had told her that she was a worthless bitch and should not overburden the world with her existence. This was because she had picked out the wrong pair of shoes for him. Another guy got fired because he had walked in front of him. He had bought a whole shop and crashed it to the ground because they didn´t have a shirt in lemon chiffon color, and the list goes on like that.

Sasuke had taught Naruto the one golden rule: Don't interfere or disagree with Itachi when he is shopping.

Naruto hadn´t had time to ask what would happen if he did, but could by now imagine the horror.

Sasuke sat in one of the red chairs, flipping through one of the many magazines that were available for the costumers. It was a meaningless action but it was that, or following Itachi around picking out clothes for Naruto.

They had been at the mall for 5 hours now.

Sasuke sighed as he pretended to look at the pictures in the magazine. In reality, he was listening to Naruto´s quietly complaining voice.

The poor guy had been standing in a changing room for 5 hours while Itachi had tortured him with a new pair of clothes every 5 minutes.

In the beginning, it had been embarrassing to sit next to the changing room. It started when Naruto had decided to toss Sasuke´s pajamas pants over the changing room´s door, right on Sasuke´s face, while shouting: "Thanks for borrowing your pants Sasuke!"

With a read face, Sasuke had tried to look like he was deeply interested in the magazine in front of him, not daring to remove the pants on his head knowing where it had just been.

But after 5 freaking hours, the embarrassment was gone, replaced by thoughts. But not just any thoughts. Naruto-thoughts.

The past week had been fun. Discussing and fighting with the blonde guy was more entertaining than he had ever thought was possible.

There was still times where he would get completely red because the idiot did some embarrassing things, like eat breakfast in boxer shorts and the list goes on… but in the end it was himself who really shouldn't blush over a guy´s very, very fine half sweating skin, or, well, simply just a freaking guy!

But lately, his thoughts had wandered on the path called "oh-god-this-is-so-gay".

Because what if?

_And we are going to point out that this is a very, very, VERY small if! Like an atom-small if! Like an IF that is so small, that it´s almost not there. Wait, it's not like there is an IF at all! NO IF! _

_Fuck no! I'm not gay!_

…

…..

…

…_.But if there was an if… _

How would it feel like to touch the guy? Is it like a girl's skin? Or is it even softer? How would he react? How would he taste? Oh god! How_ would_ he taste?

These thought haunted poor Sasuke every time he closed his eyes, and it was driving him insane!

There were so many questions and no way to get the answers _IF_ you're a straight guy.

Sasuke looked at the changing room's door. It would be easy to find the answers to those damn questions. He just had to break in there and start exploring.

Sasuke quickly licked his bottom lip as his mind started the exploring without his body.

Oh, how good that would be, exploring the blond guy!

Luckily, an asshole of a brother interrupted his thoughts before they could turn into actions.

"Sasuke, we are done."

Sasuke was ripped away from the pleasant thoughts and looked at his brother with a shocked face. Naruto was standing next to him with a tired expression on his face. It looked like he was going to fall asleep any minute.

"Let's go." His brother said, while turning around. He walked towards the exit with some long determined steps, like he always does when he walks. He walks like he own the place and he doesn´t like sharing it.

Naruto just stood there looking at his feet. He seemed sad.

Sasuke was actually quite worried. He couldn´t see the blonds face now. Maybe that was why he was so worried? Anyway, the sight before him was just too heartbreaking.

He walked over to Naruto and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing it a bit.

No responds.

Okay, Sasuke was very worried now. What in the world had, no, COULD make Naruto, of all people, that sad?

But Sasuke´s worried thoughts was interrupted by a soft snore.

A big vein started pumping on Sasuke´s forehead when he realized that the guy was asleep. Standing.

He took the boy by his collar and dragged him out of there, not caring if he got hurt.

Sasuke didn´t know what was worse: All the people that where looking at him, dragging a drooling guy out of the mall, or all the vandalism Itachi had done to the place, for who know what reason.

_(If you don´t wanna piss off an apple, then don´t call them a vampire… apparently, they are very sensitive about it… sorry.)_

Okay… next one is going to be longer. Sorry for the shortness!


	7. Chapter 5: Shitty feelings!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_(Oranges can´t grow a afro hair because they don´t have hair at all!) _

Sasuke tossed Naruto inside the waiting limousine before he went in himself.

The blonde guy hit the door on the other side of the car, but Sasuke was too pissed to feel bad about it.

Amazingly, he didn´t woke up.

"Sasuke, are you going to give Naruto yet another black eye?" Itachi said, looking up from his magazine while the car began to drive.

"Hn." Sasuke answered, and looked outside at the buildings. They were disappearing slowly by.

Traffic was slow.

Apparently, they had hit the rush hour, because the limo was line up behind a long line of cars the minute it had leaved the mall.

You may think that being stuck in a car line for hours is bad, but compared to the past 5 hours of hell shopping it wasn´t.

Sasuke started to make a plan to make the rest of Naruto´s day a living hell. The blonde guy had made a big fool out of him, and he wasn´t going to let it go this time!

But as the plan was beginning to take it´s evil form, Naruto decided to turn to the other side of the car for more comfort.

Without looking, Sasuke knew why there suddenly was a pressure on his side. He could feel the soft golden spicks on his cheek lightly touching it and the warmth from the other person's body.

All of a sudden, all the evil plans in the world seemed less important.

Sasuke continued to look out the window, now with his head resting on his hand. Okay, hiding would be a better word. His face had the same color as a tomato. His heartbeat was like loud drums in his ears, making a fast rhythm like jungle drums.

He swallowed twice and damned the stupid happy feeling that was inside of him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt annoyed. This could only mean one think. Itachi.

Sasuke slowly looked over at his big brother with a little vein on his forehead, sending deadly glance same way.

But as always, Itachi had an impenetrable shield around him. Nothing could shake the guy! Sometimes, Sasuke thought that if you shoot him, he´s shield would make the bullied fly the opposite way. So a pretty good note would be not to shoot him.

There was a long pause as the two brothers looked at each other. The only sound was the noise coming from the car, oh, and the soft snoring from Naruto of course.

"Saskue-"

"Shut up."

Yet another pause filled the car.

"You know I love you bu-"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed, while pointing a finger towards his brother. This little action resulted in Naruto falling down in Sasuke´s lap.

Yet another long pause, where the two brothers just looked at each other. Sasuke was still pointing at Itachi while his body was completely frozen from the shock.

"Sasuke, you can stop pointing at me now." Itachi said, and turned his attention to the magazine in his hand.

Sasuke shook off his shock and looked outside the window again, not daring to look down at his own crotch.

_Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! _He thought, while he tried to control his heartbeat. _Why is this happening? Okay Sasuke, just keep it cool. Keep it cool man, keep it cool. _

It seemed to work. His heartbeat slowed down a little.

_Yes! That's it! Good. Now, that wasn´t so hard was it? Now, just keep looking outside the window. _

Sasuke was trying to concentrate on everything else then the sweet blonde guy in his lap. He was looking outside the window without blinking.

_Focus Sasuke, focus! _He kept telling himself, as his eyes slowly began to itch.

But he couldn´t focus.

_Just a little peek… NO SASUKE! _

And then a battle began. Sasuke vs. … well… his own mind.

_Come on…. Just a little peek? You know you want to!_

_Shut up. Why would I want to look at an idiot? _

_Because it's a damn good looking idiot! _

_SHUT UP! He´s not-_

_Hot? Sweet? Delicious looking? _

_SHUT. UP!_

_Okay, okay… take it easy! It's not like I actually thought you would do it… _

…_. What do you mean by that?_

_Well… I mean… if you're THAT scared…_

_Scared?... I'm not scared._

… _if you say so…_

…_._

…_._

_I´m NOT scared._

…

…

_I know, I know. _

_I´M NOT SCARED! _

… _Chicken…_

_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!_

…_. Chicken… _

_THAT'S IT! _

And with that, Sasuke looked down.

_Shit. _

It was a trap.

But while he was in the trap, he might as well enjoy it.

Naruto was breathing slowly, which made his chest move up and down in a peaceful rhythm. His mouth was slightly open with two perfect looking lips attached to it, but what really caught Sasuke´s attention was the golden blonde hair.

It was so spiky but he had never seen the guy use any hair products. Maybe he just hadn´t been looking? The guy had to use some. You don't get born with hair like a hedgehog. That's just not possible.

But if he used things like wax, which Sasuke thought he did, then his hair would be sticky and stiff.

Sasuke took a closer look at Naruto´s blonde hair.

It didn´t looked sticky or stiffed. It looked soft, but that had to be impossible. It couldn´t be soft.

Maybe it really was sticky but looked soft? Sticky hair disguised as soft hair.

But then again, maybe it was just as soft as it looked like? Maybe he didn´t used any hair products?

_Well, there´s is only one way to find out_. Sasuke Thought to himself. _It´s not like a WANT to touch the guy´s hair or something. It´s just to get an answer to this stupid question! Nothing else. Just a little touch, besides, its properly sticky and stiff and disgusting and- _

Sasuke gently picked up one of the many spikes.

_Oh… soft. _

Sasuke rubbed the helpless spike between two fingers as he wondered about the result of this little experiment. 

He desperately tried to find a logic explanation to the result. He thought of the possibilities that could cause the hair to stay like that, such as genes, environment and… shampoos, but in reality, it was just an excuse to keep touching Blondie´s hair.

He began stroking his hand through the blonde spikes, playing with them a little.

After some time, his hand found its way to Naruto´s ear. He slowly stroked the back of the ear with his index finger, which made Naruto shiver in his sleeps.

Sasuke smirked at his blonde and was about to do it one more time when he suddenly got annoyed again.

Annoyed and embarrassed.

_SHIT!_ He had forgotten all about the third person in the car.

He looked up at his brother, this time really trying to kill the man with his eyes. But sadly, it didn´t work, he was still alive.

"Sasuke-"

Sasuke squeezed his eyes in an attempt to say "don't-you-dare-say-anything!"

"-Should we buy some food at a drive-in?"

_Oh.._Sasuke thought, but didn´t answered his brother.

"What do you think Naruto would like to eat?" Itachi asked, not breaking the eye contact with his stubborn little brother. Itachi was amused by the scene in front of him. Sasuke looked at him like he wanted to kill him, but it wasn´t that, No, he was used to that by now. It was the big red face combined with the deadly glare, that Itachi thought was priceless.

"Well, if there exist a ramen drive-in, then-"

"RAMNEN!" Naruto shouted, while he in a split second was sitting up beside Sasuke. The blonde guy looked confused at the two brothers, then at the car, then at the brothers again. You could see how hard he was thinking about where the fuck he was, where he just had been and where he was going.

Sasuke had been pretty shocked when the blonde had moved, thinking that his world was going to end now that Naruto knew that he had been sleeping in his lap, but the blonde was truly an idiot. He didn´t even paid it at single thought. This however, made Sasuke pissed and embarrassed.

_Shitty feelings._ He thought.

Naruto on the other hand, wanted some answers to what was going on, when he suddenly remembered a more important question.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked Sasuke, with some very sleepy eyes and a half sleeping voice.

"No." Sasuke answered, cold hearted, or at least Naruto thought so.

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

Naruto stared angry at Sasuke and Sasuke looked completely undisturbed by it, but our blonde hero didn´t give up! He kept staring, trying to shake the evil devil boy. This time, justice had to win and finally, it actually seemed to work.

_It´s working, it´s working! _Naruto thought, and yes, it did work but only because Naruto´s face had moved towards Sasuke´s face in his staring attempt.

Sasuke didn´t want to loss this little battle but it was freaking scary the way Naruto´s face kept coming closer and closer.

In an attempt to get away, Sasuke was pressed up against the car door, with Naruto´s face still coming closer.

This was beginning to feel pretty embarrassing.

He began to sweat and his heart started pumping like a mad man. Why the hell didn´t he stop? Couldn´t the idiot see that this was freaking weird?

But Naruto didn´t thought about anything else then the sweet, sweet victory he would get.

Their faces were really close now and Sasuke was pressing himself hard towards the door, slowly sliding down it so Naruto was looking down at him, leading over him.

_Omg, omg, omg. _Was the only thing Sasuke could think.

Their noses were going to touch any second now and when that happened, Sasuke would defiantly go insane. Defiantly.

Right before the collision, Itachi braked the moment to Sasuke´s relief.

Without looking up from his magazine, he said: " Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto turned his head and attention on Itachi, giving Sasuke some space to breathe again.

"We are going to buy some drive-in food. Is there anything in particular you want to eat at lunch?"

"Hmmm… not really. What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked Sasuke, and took his attention to the black haired guy, just to find himself on top of him.

"Get. The. Hell. Of. Me. Now." Sasuke said, with a twitching eyebrow.

"U-uhm, sorry." The blonde guy answered, with a very red face as he almost jumped backwards to the opposite side of the car.

The rest of the ride went in complete silence.

Sasuke was just looking outside the window thinking his things.

Naruto was bored but didn´t dared to talk to Sasuke.

And Itachi damned himself for not buying a camera at the mall.

_(Oranges CAN have an afro hair if they put on an afro-wig! __Hurray!)_


	8. Chapter 6: Gravity is a bitch

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_(If you wanna arm wrestle and you are an orange, then I have to inform you that you can´t. sorry. No arms)_

Naruto was standing on the sidewalk in his new light grey shorts and a new orange tank top.

He was watching the servants caring all the bags and boxes inside his temporary home. They had been going in and out of the building 20 minutes now, and it didn´t looked like they were going to stop anytime soon.

Naruto signed. This day had been one of the worse days in his life and it didn´t looked like it was over yet.

This was just too boring.

Naruto peeked at Sasuke. He was leaning up against the limousine with closed eyes, looking cool.

That bastard. Naruto didn´t know why he was a bastard right now, but he sure was! Looking cool and… stuff.

Naruto looked at the ground pouting before he decided to sit down. His feet were still sore from the 5 hours of standing in a changing room _AND _he was hungry!

Itachi had told them that they were going to get some drive-in food, but the guy change is mind when he decided to turn back to the mall to get a freaking camera.

Both Naruto and Sasuke had been completely horrified when the car turned around.

But luckily, Sasuke had pointed out that there was a small shop across the apartment where he could buy the camera.

They where save… for now.

Itachi had ordered the servants to bring in the stuff, while he was out buying the camera. The steam of hard working servants made it impossible to get inside the building, or more important, inside the kitchen.

Naruto´s stomach began growling, giving Naruto the warning, that if he didn´t feed it soon it was going to eat something on its own… anything…

"Dobe."

Naruto looked up at the black haired guy who was standing right in front of him. Naruto gave him the most annoyed face he was capable of, knowing that he sucked at it.

"Wanna get some food, dobe?"

"Hell yeah, teme!" Naruto shouted, as he quickly got on his feet again, all bad feelings gone.

They began walking down the street towards a small shopping area.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was going to answer right away when he got interrupted.

"We are not going to buy ramen."

"Why not?" Naruto asked pissed.

"Because I'm paying."

Well that made sense.

"Hmm."

Naruto placed his hands behind his head as he thought about what he wanted to eat, beside ramen of course.

It was a really hard question.

They walked past some odd looking shops and went inside the park. They had to go through it to get to the shopping area where the different restaurants were.

"Decided yet?" Sasuke asked when they were halfway through the park.

"No. Where do you usually eat at?"

"Home."

"Bastard."

Sasuke looked at Naruto as the idiot mumbled something, sounding pissed.

Sasuke signed, but said: "Well, there is place beside the cinema that is pretty good. I know the owner."

Naruto looked at Sasuke like a big question.

"They sell bittersweet bloodies."

Naruto just looked like a bigger question.

"Itachi´s favorite cupcakes."

"uh." Naruto said. _That place must be a preserved area!_

Sasuke continued: "It´s owned by a family named Akimichi and-"

"Akimichi? As in Choji Akimichi?"

"Yeah.. that's his son. You know him?"

"Yes I do! He sometimes comes to the soccer practice. His a good friend of Shikamaru an-"

Sasuke stopped walking.

"You know Shikamaru?"

Naruto stopped too, a few steps ahead of him.

"Yeah, he´s the team leader. You know him?"

Naruto waited until Sasuke was next to him, before he began to walk again.

"Yeah. We went to the same school." Sasuke said. "Then you must know Neji and Kiba too."

"I do!" Naruto said excited.

"Hn." This could only mean more troubles for Sasuke.

"How awesome! We have the same friends!" Naruto shouted, while throwing two fists in the air.

Yes, this defiantly meant more troubles for Sasuke.

They finely reached the end of the park and went towards the cinema across the street. The district was old but charming and so was the buildings. There were small shops everywhere and the whole atmosphere was nice.

Naruto defiantly liked this place! It was nothing like the rest of the city.

"This place is awesome!" He almost yelled.

Sasuke couldn´t stop smiling at the idiot, but didn´t allowed the said idiot to see that of course.

They went inside the small restaurant right beside the cinema.

Sasuke went inside first, closely followed by a hungry Naruto.

"Oi, Sasuke! Good to see you! Is Itachi depressed again? 6 Bittersweet Bloodies on its way!"

"No Mr. Akimichi. We are here to eat." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Oi! Sasuke? What are you doing here?" a voice said, coming from one of the tables.

Sasuke looked over at where the voice came from and found Kiba chewing on a beef.

_God… why… _He thought. Before he could say anything, hell broke loose.

"KIBA!" Naruto shouted, while he pressed himself around Sasuke, who was standing in the way.

"NARUTO!" Kiba shouted just as high.

They immediately began to wrestle on the floor.

"Where the hell have you been, butthead!" Kiba asked laughingly.

Naruto was going to answer in a stupid way but his mouth got interrupted by kiba´s fist.

Sasuke looked at the two idiots on the floor and sighed. This was not what he had in mind when he invited the blonde on a restaurant… Not that he had anything in mind.

"Sasuke. What are you doing here?" A clam lazy voice asked.

Sasuke looked over to see the rest of his old classmates around the table.

"More importantly, why are you here with Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Hn." Sasuke said, but sat on one of the empty chairs at the table.

"Yeah, you are one of the last persons I would expect to befriend that crazy guy." Choji said, pointing at the wrestling guys on the floor.

Lee was desperately trying to separate the two, but without any luck. He also tried to make Gaara help him but that was like asking a fan girl to let go of her idols underpants: Not in a million years.

"He lives with me." Sasuke said, looking at the menu. Suddenly, all the noises were gone. He looked up to see his old classmates looking at him like he just had told a very bad joke. Even Kiba had stooped wrestling with Naruto, which made Naruto very confused.

Damn it. This meant he had to explain it all.

"Blahahahahahaaa!" Kiba was lying on the ground laughing his ass off. "Y-you had your whole apartment burned down to the ground because of a sponge!"

"It´s not THAT funny." Naruto mumbled embarrassed, picking at his food with his fork.

"Unbelievable." Shikamaru said. "Just … Unbelievable."

Even Neji was laughing, unable to hold it back. Shikamaru and Gaara were the only ones who didn´t laugh or looked amused.

"S-so, haha, y-your staying at Mr. rich´s place?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"That´s the funniest thing a have heard in a long time!" Kiba said, trying to keep his laughter at a minimum.

"Shut up!" Naruto said embarrassed. This was turning out to be a mock-Naruto ting apparently.

"Haha! S-sorry Naruto! J-Just give me a second well you, haha!"

"Hmff."

Sasuke looked at the sulking Naruto. Why did he have to look so damn cute?

They stayed there an hour or two before they decided to go to the park, drinking some beers and talking about old times.

After some time, other people came to join them.

The first on to arrive was Shino, an insect freak. He had a pair of round sunglasses on and a big jacket that hide half of his face. Sasuke knew him from school apparently because Shino greeted him. That was the only time he said anything the whole evening.

Next, three girls showed up. A pink haired, blonde haired and a dark purple haired. Naruto was immediately all over the pink haired but she totally ignored him, and to his own regret, SHE was all over Sasuke. So was the blonde. Live was gruel for poor Naruto. But so was it for Sasuke. He had to deal with two annoying girls AND a third girl flirting with HIS blonde. Well, you couldn´t call it flirting because the girl was too shy to say a whole sentence but still!

Then a girl named Tenten arrived and soon after came Gaara´s brother and sister.

Naruto was manly messing around with Kiba, and Lee, while Gaara stayed closed by and Sasuke was stocked with the two girls most of the night.

At some time, Naruto began feeling sorry for Sasuke so, despite the good time, he decided to save the guy.

"Sasuke." He shouted stupidly high, as he looked down on him. Naruto was pretty drunk by now so his sight was bad. Sasuke was sitting on the bench with the two girls clinging on to him on both sides. He looked up at him with a pretty pissed face.

Naruto had a weird feeling inside as he watched the two girls clinging closer to the guy. Somehow, seeing them hugging him like that made him… sad? Mad? Frustrated? Well, who knows? He was drunk so maybe it was just drunk thoughts.

"Uhm… I wanna go home." He said, with a drunken voice trying to sound important.

Sasuke looked a bit confused at him, but got the hint in the end.

"Sorry. Gotta go." He said, and wiggled himself lose from the two girls. He got quickly up and began to walk towards their home. Naruto soon followed after. He was a bit surprised how fast he had agreed but it was of course because of the girls. Not because he had asked.

After they were at a good distance, Sasuke said: "Thanks."

"No problem!" Naruto said proudly as he smiled his biggest smile.

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously before he asked: "Naruto, are you drunk?"

Naruto looked at him completely surprised. "NO!" He said loud, not fooling anyone.

A very small laughter escaped Sasuke´s mouth.

Naruto looked even more surprised before he said: "You laughed!"

"No I didn´t"

"… YES YOU DID!"

"… No… I didn´t"

"YOU DID SO!" Naruto screamed even louder than normal, while he pointed a finger towards Sasuke.

"Shut up, dobe! You're making a scene!"

"YOU BASTARD! JUST ADMIT THAT YOU LAUGHED!"

"I mean it idiot, shut up!" People were beginning to look their way.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GOOD, BUT YOUR NOT!" Naruto continued.

"Naruto. Shut up!"

"NO I WONT!" and with that, the blonde kept shouting like a mad man, making a even bigger scene.

Sasuke quickly dragged the drunken idiot inside the apartment, but he didn´t stopped screaming.

To stop the rambling before it woke up Itachi, Sasuke placed one hand over the blonde's mouth and the other on the back of his head, as he dragged the idiot inside the elevator.

He looked at Naruto who was still shouting despite the hand on his mouth. This, however, gave Sasuke the goosebumps because Naruto´s hot breath filled his hand, while Naruto´s dizzy eyes looked at him.

God this was a bad idea.

Sasuke slowly licked his lower lip.

This was a really bad idea.

He could feel the alcohol messing with his brain as he slowly closed the distance between them.

Sasuke was pressing Naruto against the elevator door with his own body weight.

He moved his hand from Naruto´s mouth down to his chin and lifted it up so there faces were meeting.

Naruto had stopped rambling as his head was lifted. He looked completely confused at Sasuke, waiting for the guy to talk, but Sasuke had no intention of using his mouth on talking.

Slowly, he began to close the last distance between their lips, making a sweet inpatient feeling spread through his body.

This was what he wanted. What he always had wanted. One more second and their lips would be meeting, and nothing in the world could hold Sasuke back form satisfying his hunger. Not even a begging Naruto.

But sadly, the elevator door couldn´t wait just one damn second before it open and gravity did its job, meaning that the two guys ended up on the floor. Sasuke on top and Naruto stocked below him. This would have been a benefit for a horny Sasuke, but sadly, the black haired guy had hit his head against Naruto´s and was now unconscious.

Sasuke was too heavy for Naruto to move so the poor guy was stocked on the floor the rest of the night.

_(This would be where I would tell you a way so you could arm wrestle if you where an orange, but really... you can´t)_


	9. Chapter 7: A wonderful morning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_(Hello. I´m a unicorn named John. I like __skiing, hot coco and things that start with the letter U. Nice to meet you.)_

_86, 87, 88, 89, 90… _Naruto was counting the bricks in the ceiling. It was a bit hard when half of it was hidden behind Sasuke´s black hair but his boredom had no limits.

Naruto had no idea how long he had been lying on the floor and how he ended up there in the first place, AND with Sasuke on top. It was a real mystery!

At first, he had tried going Sherlock Holmes style to solve the mystery but he was too drunk to see any hidden tracks or obviously puzzle pieces.

He had tried moving the guy, but Sasuke was way too heavy.

He had tried waking up the guy, but Sasuke was sleeping too deep.

He had tried screaming for help, but that made Sasuke cling on to him even more.

He had tried everything you can possibly try, when you are stocked under a guy, and nothing worked.

And now, he was just lying there, unable to do anything.

It sucked big time!

Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke´s face. He was sleeping peacefully with his face pressed against the side of Naruto´s head, so when Naruto turned his head, their faces was meeting. It was so close that their noses were touching.

The sudden touch made Sasuke wrinkle his nose.

Suddenly, Naruto had found something fun to do.

He smirked evilly.

Naruto took his face a little away from Sasuke´s face to begin the evil plan.

After some time he blew softly at Sasuke´s nose. This made Sasuke wrinkle his nose a little.

Naruto giggled before he continued the torture.

This time he blew a little harder which made Sasuke Wrinkle his nose even more while his eyebrows followed its example.

This was fun!

He then blew on Sasuke´s eyes which made them flash a bit and his whole face withdrew in discomfort.

Naruto stretched his mouth towards one of Sasuke´s eyes and blew softly at his eyelashes. A soft discomforting sound escaped Sasuke´s mouth and he tried to shake the wind away by shaking his head.

Naruto giggled even more. The bastard was actually quite cute when he was asleep!

He couldn´t blew on the guy´s ears, because they were covert by hair and out of stretch, so instead, he decided to blow on the guy's mouth.

Naruto placed his own mouth a small distance away from Sasuke´s mouth, before he blew slowly.

This made Sasuke open his mouth, breathing out hot air against Nauto´s own lips.

This wasn´t what Naruto had expected. He had expected some more wrinkling and shaking. Maybe he wasn´t blowing hard enough? Yeah that must be it!

Naruto placed his lips a little closer to Sasuke´s. His heart started beating like mad and his lips were shaking a bit.

This was beginning to feel pretty weird. Maybe he should stop? But he didn´t wanted to stop, how weird?

Naruto´s body was completely stiff.

_Okay Naruto. You can do this! Just take a deep breath and then blow at the guy. No big deal. _

He nervously blew against Sasuke´s hot breath.

Naruto´s own breath suddenly became harder to breathe. His head feel dizzy and something was going on, on his lower part.

An exited feeling went through his body. It felt nice.

Suddenly, Sasuke´s two black eyes cracked open, looking at him tired.

_Shit. _Naruto thought. This would be pretty hard to explain, but Sasuke didn´t say anything. He just looked at him.

It took Naruto some time to realize that the black haired guy was still sleeping.

_That was close_. He thought.

"Uhm.. Sasuke? Could you move?" Naruto asked. Maybe he could get away now that he had Sasuke´s attention.

Sasuke just looked at him. It was strange how little Naruto felt under those black eyes, like he was simply just one person, while Sasuke was the whole world. That was the only way he could explain it. How weird?

Suddenly, Naruto felt a hand on his back, pressing the rest of his body towards its owner.

Sasuke had turned them around so he wasn´t on top on Naruto anymore, but instead, lying on the side, hugging him closely.

_Ooookay…. _Naruto thought. Well, it was better than being stocked under the guy and it was kind of nice.

And like that, Naruto felt asleep.

It was a wonderful morning.

The whole apartment was completely silent. Not a single sound. Just like Itachi liked it.

He opened his eyes to greet the ceiling.

Today was one of his many free days.

He sat up in his XXXXXL size bed and pressed the little black button on his bedside table.

While holding it down, he said: " Kisame, please bring up my breakfast. I´ll have it in the living room."

He then sat up, facing the floor.

Right under his feet was a line of different pair of slippers. About 20 pair, or so. Every one of them made by the softest and fluffiest stuff in the world.

Itachi took his time to seek out the best pair for the day.

Next up, he had to decide which bathrobe to wear and it had to match the slippers of course. He opened the closet that opened up to a very big room. Inside, there were thousands of different bathrobes, everyone with different kind of designs and colors.

When he was satisfied with today's look, he went inside the living room to be greeted by his personal servant.

His name was Kisame. Itachi had hired the guy to kill an annoying old lady who owned a small house at the same ground where this apartment now laid. The lady had refused to sell the property so Itachi could build a home to him and his cute little brother. So she had to die, of course.

He had found the guys methods amusing so he hired him as his personal servant. You never know when you need an assassin so it is quit handy to have one close by.

"Good morning boss." He greeted with his crazy smile. It was filled with sharp fangs.

"Good morning Kisame." Itachi said. "So, do you have any news for me today?"

Itachi placed himself at a round table beside a very big window that had an amazing view over the whole city.

Sitting there, he looked like a king watching over his kingdom. And that was precisely how he felt.

"Well, I got some very big news but knowing you, the only small one I have is gonna make all the big ones uninteresting." Kisame giggled.

"Hmm?" Itachi said, not sounding as amused as his dear servant.

"Sasuke came home very late last night."

Itachi froze as he was going to take a bite of his omelet.

"Apparently, he was out in the park with some old classmates."

Itachi looked at his amused servant.

"AND he has been drinking."

What in the world? His Sasuke? Outside late at night? With friends? Drinking? Like a normal healthy young man?

This was indeed news.

"Where is he now?" Itachi asked.

"He´s in his apartment with the weird guy." Kisame said.

"Pleas Kisame, call Naruto by his name." Itachi said, before he got up and went towards his coffee table to get his camera, just in case.

"Gonna sneak a peek?" Kisame said amused, as he watched his boss when inside the elevator.

"Kisame, I don't sneak a peek, I buy the whole view, and if I can´t have it, I´ll burn it down. "

And with that, the elevator door closed.

Itachi reviewed the new information about his oh so dear little brother. This was defiantly not something his Sasuke used to do. The blonde boy sure did have a positive effect on his brother.

He had tried many things himself to make his little brother more… friendly, but without any luck.

Like taking him on play dates when he was little. But making the little boy going on dates with prostitutes was not what they meant when they called it a play date, despite how it sounded.

He had also tried sending him on summer camps. He was of course close by if something should happen or someone should mess with his little brother. After destroying 5 summer camps, they had been banned from ever entering another one.

He had also tried making himself more children friendly. He had read so many books about children parenting and other stuff like that, but it didn´t work. But he had learned some things from them. Like rule number 1: always let you children know that you love them. Itachi lived after this rule.

Itachi´s attention went towards the door when a ding-sound said that he was at his destination.

The door open and his attention went to the floor.

One of his perfect shaped eyebrows rose, as he took in the scene before him.

His sweet, sweet Sasuke was lying on the floor, hugging Naruto closely in his arms. Sasuke´s head was lying on Naruto´s head and Naruto´s head was pressed against Sasuke´s chest.

_Oh my! _Itachi thought, as he placed his new camera in the right angle. This was just too good to be true.

He quickly snapped some pictures.

Snap, snap.

Sasuke was torn out of his dream.

Snap, snap.

_What is that noise? _He thought.

Snap, snap.

_So annoying. _He thought and pressed himself towards the warm thing in front of him. _Oh! How nice… a dog?_

Snap, snap.

Sasuke open his eyes wide open.

He did not have a dog, nor would he ever get one.

Sasuke looked right in the face of a sleeping dobe. His face became completely red.

Snap, snap.

Sasuke looked at where the weird noise came from, finding his brother standing in the elevator door with a camera in his hands.

They looked at each other.

No one said a thing.

The whole place was filled with an awkward silence.

"…"

"…"

Snap.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Sasuke screamed, as he rolled away from the blonde guy, before he could wake up.

Itachi pressed the button and the elevator door closed before his cute little brother could strangle him.

Sasuke was now standing in front of the elevator door, slamming a fist at it.

_Damn it!_ He thought, while he tried to control his red face. He had to get that camera!

"So noisy." A tired voice said.

Sasuke turned around to see that Naruto was awake, sitting on the floor.

"What´s going on?" He asked, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered, not facing the blonde.

"Why am I on the ground?" He asked.

Before the idiot could remember what had happened last night, Sasuke quickly said, or shouted would be a better word: "I-I´M MAKING BREAKFEAST… NOW… BEGINNING… SO GET UP!"

"U-uhm… okay?" Naruto said, a bit scared but got up.

Sasuke rushed to the kitchen and began cooking.

Naruto followed and placed himself at the table, looking at Sasuke with a red face.

He clearly remembered what he had done last night.

_(I´m John, a unicorn. Good day to you. I always fall when I'm skiing, hot coco makes my __tongue swallow and I don´t like the letter U. It was a lie. Sorry.)_


	10. Halloween special part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**!Halloween special!**

Part 1

_(Hello. This is an information about how to kick ass like an orange. First: you gotta be orange Second: you kick ass)_

Naruto sighed before he once again took his attention towards his bedroom door.

He was lying in his bed, hiding under his orange colored blanket with the face at the foot end of the bed, closely watching the door. It was a bit pathetic but he didn't know what else to do.

He couldn´t sleep, but he didn´t dared to walk out of his room, knowing that Sasuke might be out there and he really didn´t wanted to look at the guy right now.

But then again, he was very hungry.

Naruto sulked.

The reason why Naruto didn´t wanted to see Sasuke was because of last night.

He still remembered Sasuke´s hot breath against his own lips. He could never look the guy in the eyes again! It was just so.. so…SO… he didn´t actually know why it was so… uhm… something, but it sure was! He was way to nervous and embarrassed.

"But I'm hungry..." he whispered sadly, hugging his pillow tightly.

Sasuke was properly out there making breakfast right now, maybe even eating it, hell! Maybe even eating Naruto´s breakfast!

Just the thought about Sasuke eating _HIS_ pancakes was too much for Naruto.

He really felt like crying.

_THAT BASTARD! _He cried, while biting his pillow. _BASTARD, BASTARD, BASTARD! _

Suddenly, the door opened and Naruto froze.

"…Naruto?" A familiar voice said.

_Oh no._ Naruto thought. He was completely coved by his blanket now.

"What are you doing?"

"Uhm… hiding?" Naruto said, not looking up.

"… why?"

"Uuuuuhm…"

Naruto heard Sasuke sigh annoyed. The guy sounded pissed.

"Anyway, get up. I got some pancakes for you."

"PANCAKES!" Naruto shouted happy. He quickly got up from underneath his little hiding place to be greeted by a pissed black haired guy with a plate full of hot pancakes.

He quickly took the delicious burden of Sasuke´s shoulders and shoveled it down his throat.

"Remember to chew, dobe." Sasuke said and sat on the bedside next to Naruto.

"Shut up, teme!"

"Hn."

Sasuke was pissed. Very pissed. Today was just not his day.

"Would you hurry up?" He said, sounding annoyed.

"What´s up with you today?" Naruto asked, still shoveling pancakes in his mouth, completely forgetting why he was hiding a moment ago.

"Nothing. Just hurry up! We are gonna be late." Sasuke said and got up from the bed. He had better things to do today then hang out with Naruto and the others, but if he wasn´t around, he feared that the dark purple girl would make a move on Naruto.

"Late for what?" Naruto asked stupid.

_Oh for god sake! _Sasuke thought. "The Halloween party? Remember? We are going to buy some costumes with the other."

"Oh yeah! It´s gonna be so much fun!" Naruto shouted, and threw a fist in the air, unfortunately, it was the one holding the plate of pancakes, that now was flying through the air to Naruto´s own horror.

Sasuke didn´t stayed to see the rest of the scene but heard the big crash when Naruto hit the floor.

_Idiot. _He thought, and went gathering his belongings, which was his wallet and mobile.

He cheeked his mobile. No messages.

_Damn it. _

Today, Sasuke had only one think in his mind: to get Itachi´s damn camera!

Ha had made an alliance with their lobbyist of the apartment, who was suppose to sent him a messages when Itachi was leaving the building so Sasuke could search for that damn camera in his part of their ridicules big home.

It was a risky task to do. It could be the end of his life, but who knew what that man would do with the picture of him and Naruto? The answer is: no one. No one in this world could ever imagine the horror.

One hour later and they were on their way down in the elevator.

When they hit the lobby, Kabuto was nowhere to be seen. In fact, the whole place was mysteries silence but the two boys didn´t thought too much about it as they left their home to meet up with the rest of the gang. They didn´t see the black shadow watching them from the window on the 9 floor as they diapered in the distance.

"So, Sasuke wants to borrow my new camera?" Itachi said, as his eyes followed the two boys. He was holding his camera between his white soft hands.

"Seem so." Kisame said. He was holding a hairdryer which was turn on. It´s soft sound was an irritating background noise, but he let it run in case Itachi wanted to complete the torture on Kabuto, who was passed out in a bathtub filled with water. If you don´t get the point, they had used the drowning method to get information out of Kabuto and the hairdryer was in case the guy didn´t talked. A little electric shock would make him talk… or make him dead as a dodo, depends which comes first.

"He never just asks, does he?" Itachi said out to no one in particular, still facing the streets.

"Hmm." Kisame answered. It was itching in his hands to drop the hairdryer in the bathtub. What if he "accidently" dropped it? Like "Ups.", splash, shock, dead? Yeah, that would work. He was only a human being. It could easily slip between his fingers. Ups, splash, shock, dead and then a sorry of course.

"Kisame, cancel all my appointments today. We have some Halloween plans for tonight." Itachi said, as he turned around and walked towards Kisame and Kabuto. "And would you please turn of that noise."

A disappointed "Hmfh." Slipped through his lips before he turned it off. "What do you have in mind Itachi?"

Itachi was search through Kabuto´s cloths and found what he was looking for. "I have decided to play a little game with Sasuke today." He said, as he examined Kabuto´s cell phone.

"IT´S HUGE!" Naruto shouted, as he looked at the building right in front of him. They were standing in front of the costume shop, which was a hell of a big building.

"Idiot" Sasuke said, while the most of the others laugh.

"Shut up teme!"

"Make me dobe."

Before Naruto could shout out a comeback, Sakura and Ino were all over him, telling him to stop annoying Sasuke. Instead, Naruto began wrestling with Kiba who was still laughing at him from earlier.

Only some of them were there: Sakura and Ino of course with Hinata in the background. She was trying to tell Naruto to be careful but her voice was too low to be heard. Shikamaru was muttering a troublesome while Neji pointed out what idiots the two fighting boys were. Chouji was eating some chips while watching the fight like it was a tv-program. Lee was trying to stop the fight and Gaara was… well, just standing, looking badass like he always does.

To make the trip a bit more fun, the girls (Manly Ino and Sakura) had decided that they should pick out the Halloween costumes for each other, but to prevent another fight, it had to be a secret who picked who´s, and after some disagreement and some persuading they went inside the shop, all of them with a piece of paper containing the name of their victim.

The result went as following: Shikamaru was a doctor zombie. He had a white medical lab coat on, some doctor equipment and he was painted greenish with black circles around his eyes. He could understand the doctor part but why the zombie part? Here, Chouji pointed out that zombies didn´t moved or did much, plus they were slow.

Chouji was an ancient worrier. He looked quite terrifying, if it wasn´t for the chips. He was big, covered in a fighting armor with a red evil looking mask. On the mask there was attached crazy-looking big red hair. Two plastic swords were at his side. All in all, it was a one hell of a costume and a satisfied Neji nodded in acknowledge.

Neji was some kind of a devil. He was dressed in a black suit with black devil horns attached on his head. He looked more like a gangster then a devil.

Ino was the little red riding hood but with a twist. Her mouth looked like it had been cut in the sides so she looked like she was smiling all the time. The basked she had was filled with arms and legs, plastic of course.

Sakura was a dead school girl. Her uniform was stained with blood and she looked like she had been tortured.

Hinata was a ghost and a pretty good one. She had a white dress on with big sleeves and a black long wig on completely covering her head. The eyes were the only think that you could see, shining through the hair.

Kiba was a mummy and a bad one. The bandage that should have been carefully covert his body was one big mess. The guy didn´t, nor could he ever get, the patient to put them on.

Lee was a military. It wasn´t really a Halloween costume but the guy was over joy so… and the helm fit his haircut.

Gaara was a bear. He had a big bear hood on his head, red butterfly and red shorts. He looked awfully cute but people were smart enough to not mention it.

Sasuke was a murderer. He had a black suit on and his hair was pulled back with wax. Inside his jacked was a bunch of kitchen knives. The only think that was a little out was the red contact lenses.

Naruto was dressed as a fox demon. He was wearing a white kimono and a fox mask.

"Hahahahaha! What are you suppose to be? Toilet paper?" Naruto laugh.

"Shut up! I´m a mummy you idiot! And what about you? Are you some guy in a bathrobe?"

"AM A…. well… I don´t really know what I am."

"Hahahahaha! Idiot!" Kiba laugh.

"You're the idiot!" Naruto said before they once again was fighting on the floor.

"Come on you guys. Take a chill pill will ya?" Shikamura said, while touching his temple.

"Yeah! We gotta go so we don´t miss the party, right Sasuke?" Sakura said, clinging on to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn´t really cared about the party or whatever. He just needed to find a way to get the freaking camera and that stupid Kabuto hadn´t called jet. It was really pissing him of so he decided to let his mood out on someone.

"Come on dobe! Get your sorry ass of the god damn floor so we can get going. You moron."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TEME?"

" A moron."

"WHY YOU! YOU ARE THE MORON! YOU DON´T EVEN LOOK SCARY!"

"And you think you look scary in a bathrobe?"

"…"

"…"

"IT´S NOT A BATHROBE!"

Sasuke was going to point out that it did look like a bathrobe, but was cut of the vibration on his mobile. While Naruto still shouted at him in the background, he read the messenger. It said that Itachi had left the building and wasn't coming home the next days. The perfect opportunity.

"-ARE YOU EVEN LISNING TO ME?"

"Sorry guys but I got to go."

"Whyyyy?" Ino and Sakura whined.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto said, now without shouting.

"Forgot something at home. I´ll meet you at the party."  
>"We´ll just go with you. It's the same way anyway." Neji pointed out.<p>

"Okay" Sasuke said. There was really nothing wrong with that.

As they walk towards Sasuke´s home, Naruto slipped op beside him.

"What did you forgot teme?" he said.

"Nothing special."

"Then why are we going back for it?" Naruto pointed out in an are-you-stupid way.

Sasuke was about to say something back when they crossed the corner towards their home, and was interrupted by someone.

"Omg" somebody said in the background.

The whole apartment, which used to be clean and white as a newborn egg, looked like a horror house. The windows was crashed some places. Curtains swung deadly in the wind, and somewhere from the building was the sound of a piano, playing a slow, almost heartbreaking, song. The front door was hanging lose and only blackness could be seen inside the lobby.

Right at the entrance was a big box. In there were some flashlights and a note:

To my dear Sasuke.

I have what you want.

Your Itachi.

Shit.

_(This is an information about the information in the start of this chapter. The information was wrong. I repeat: THE INFORMATION WAS WRONG!)_


	11. Halloween special part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

The sun had decided to begin its journey to the other side of the earth, which resulted in the sky getting darker. The streets were empty and knowing Itachi, he had properly paid people to stay away from his playground the next 24 hours.

The building right before the group of party-ready people was like taking out of a horror movie. The piano music had stopped some minutes ago and was now replaced by silence. The only sound that could be heart was the wind against the curtains.

Finally, someone decided to break the quiet atmosphere:

"Sasuke… what happened to your house?" Kiba said, not taking his eyes from one of the windows at the 7 floors.

"It looks like an abandoned apartment complex from a horror movie." Ino pointed out, while Sakura nodded in agreement.

A long pause of silence.

"OMG! OUR HOME! WTF HAPPENED" Naruto screamed, while scratching his hair wildly.

"YOU IDIOT! You just figured it out now?" Sakura beamed.

"What does the note says Sasuke?" Shikamura said, making the rest of the gang look at Sasuke.

"There is a note? Who leaves a note when they destroy a building?" Naruto asked.

"I don´t know. Did you leave a note when you destroyed that whole apartment because of a sponge?" Kiba teased.

"WHY YOU!"

And while the two began wrestling, the rest looked at the note in Sasuke's hand.

"Itachi." They all said at the same time like it explain everything. This caught the attention of the two boys on the ground.

"Ikaki?" Naruto said, with Kibas fist stretching the side of his mouth.

"What is it that he has that you want?" Shikamura asked. He just always has the right questions at the right moments.

"Noting big." Sasuke said. He was having a hard time thinking what to do next. To go inside meant to go inside in a game where the enemy was an evil, mad and crazy man with one hell of a brother complex. And being the brother…

"I´m going in." Sasuke said, more to himself then to the others.

"YOUR CRAZY MAN!" Lee shouted. "I can still remember that time he had decided to hold a surprise party for you… he kidnapped us all in the middle of the night, blindfolded us, kicked us in an airplane in boxes and we ended up in Africa…"

"Yeah… that was one hell of a surprise party…" Kiba remembered.

"It´s suicide man. Suicide!" Lee shouted, overdramatically.

"Why don´t we all go in." Shikamaru said. Everybody turned around and looked at him with shock and horror in their eyes.

"W-what?" Chouji said, still chewing on some chips. Where he got all the chip bags from was a mystery.

"We were talking about taking a test of courage today, right?" Shikamura said. "So isn´t this the perfect opportunity?"

"You're crazy man!" Kiba said, taking a few steps away from him so he wouldn´t be infected by the craziness.

"I´m NOT going in there if HE is in there!" Lee almost screamed.

"I´m in." Neji said.

"WHAAAT?" Lee screamed, dropping his jaw.

"I´m not scared." He said, walking over to Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Guys you're not com-" Sasuke started by was cut off by kiba.

"I´m in too!" He grinned with a fake overconfident in his voice. And if Kiba went in, so did Naruto.

"Come on. I´m going in alo-"

"We´re going too." Sakura said, dragging Hinata with her over to the brave side, Ino following closely.

"I said, that you are not-"

"T-then I'm in too!" Lee said.

"…Crap.."

And so it was. Chouji was the only one who didn´t wanted to take the test, so he said that he would wait at his family´s restaurant for them, if they came back alive of course.

Sasuke took the box and they went inside, followed by the girls, then Neji and Shikamura. Kiba was at the end with Lee, ready to scare the crap out of him, and Naruto was in front of them with Gaara.

The lobby looked like a disaster. Broken glass, chairs and pictures were spread all over the floor. The wallpaper had been scratched like some kind of monster was loose in the apartment. It was dark like a black hole and the only light in the room was from the one flash light Sasuke was holding. The little weak light attract the girls (and Lee) like mosquitoes.

"What the hell happened in here?" Sakura whispered scared, as she began to hold tightly on Sasuke´s arm.

"It's so dark in here." Ino began, holding tightly on Sasuke´s other arm. "It´s scary." She whined in "I'm-a-girl-and-I'm-weak" way.

"Don´t worry. We are here!" Naruto said with a grin, only to get greeted by two "Shut up idiot" faces from the two attached girls, making him more scared then the house did.

"Are you scared?" Sasuke asked, not looking at the blonde girl.

Ino looked up at Sasuke with a surprised face. So did Sakura. A sparkle lighted in her eyes as she said: "Y-yes! I´m terrible scared of the dark!" Holding on to Sasuke like he was a lifeline.

"M-me too Sasuke!" Sakura said, not letting the blonde one getting away with a victory.

"Then here is a flash light." He answered, and gave the two girls one each, and went over to the spot right in front of the elevator where Shikamura was waiting, leaving two disappointed girls behind.

"So, what are we going to do?" Shikamura said when Sasuke placed the box in front of them.

"There are not enough flash lights." Lee pointed out, as he counted the once in the box. This caught the attention of the others and they were all soon gathered around the elevator door.

"So, what are we going to do?" Neji said which made Shikamura sigh resignedly.

"It looks like a wild dog has been released in here," Naruto said, with an uncertain voice.

"That may not be too far from the truth." Sasuke said.

"Itachi has properly filled this place with scary things, traps and other kinds of horror." Sakura said scared.

"No, he properly hasn't." Sasuke said, making everybody look at him.

It took him some time to understand that the others wanted him to continue: "Well… Halloween is about scaring people with things they fear or the unknown and Itachi isn´t scared of anything."

Sasuke pressed the elevator button.

"So?" Kiba asked.

"So, if he is going to try to be scary-." Sasuke began as the elevator counted down from 9. "Then this place will be filled with weird thing that he THINGS, is scary." If Sasuke didn´t had a headache before, then he had one now.

The elevator released a loud and rather cheerful `ding` as it reached its destination, and the door opened.

Sasuke´s headache just got that bigger.

Inside the elevator was Kabuto taped and placed on a chair, unconscious. Over his head was a big banner, which said: Welcome. Balloons and colorful confetti was everywhere in the small elevator. There was placed a television on kabuto´s lap and a remote Control taped to his head with a note saying: Use me.

The little group just looked at the poor man for some time, everybody thinking their own thoughts.

After what seemed like forever, Naruto asked blindly: "Should we call for an ambulance?"

Sasuke thought about this. If an ambulance was to come, they had to explain the riot that had been done to the place, and Itachi wouldn´t like to have his game spoilt by outsiders. Who would know what he would do to the people driving the ambulance.

"No." He said out loud and went forward to grab the remote.


	12. I m back

Hey people.

I know that I haven´t uploaded anything in a half year or so, but life has been hard : / Anyways, I´m back and ready to work! Just finish correcting the different chapters so I'll be uploading soon again.

Love from the Orange.

p.s: Be orange, be awesome!


	13. Halloween special part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

Sasuke pressed the play bottom as soon as the other members of the little group had gathered around him.

The old TV made a zip noise and revealed Itachi sitting in a majestic red chair with a stuffed animal in his lap. It looked like a black cat or a panther. He was wearing a black fluffy bathrobe with matching black slippers. There was a fireplace in the background which lighted up the room, making it look rather comfy.

"Welcome-" Itachi started.

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

Sasuke pressed the pause bottom and everyone turned around to look at Lee, the source of the girly scream.

"… S-sorry…" Lee apologized, rather nervously.

"… seriously? It´s just a tape Lee, and he barely said anything." Kiba said.

"I-I know, but… He´s just so scary." Lee whined as a replay, hiding himself behind Neji.

_Oh dear god_. Sasuke thought. _This is going to be one hell of a long night. _

He pressed the play bottom once again.

"-to my very own Halloween party. I´m sorry about the lack of invitations, but those are, apparently, not needed when the party is a surprise party." Itachi continued. "You would by now have found a box containing some flashlights. Not enough for everyone, so you´ll have to go in groups."

"How does he know that the rest of us are here?" Sakura whispered to the nearest person, being Sasuke of course.

Sasuke was just about to tell her to shut up, so he could hear the danm tape, when he was cut off by a voice.

"Don't interrupt me Sakura." Itachi said "It´s not a very polite thing to do."

A nervously silence spread through the group, only interrupted by Lee´s girly whining and everybody had taking one big step away from Sakura, who was now standing alone. Nobody dared to mention the fact that there was no way Itachi could know that Sakura or anybody else would whisper something at that exact moment.

"Um…. S-sorry Itachi" Sakura said with an awkward laugh.

"Apology accepted" Itachi answered. "Don´t do it again."

"Yes sir." She mumbled.

"So, as I was going to say before the rude interruption, this is a surprise party, so….. Surprise every one!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Where you all surprised?"

"I CAN´T TAKE THIS FUCKING SHIT!" Sasuke screamed and smashed the TV screen with his fist. "Let´s just get in the fucking elevator so we can get over with this."

….

In another room in the big apartment complex, Kisame sighed.

"Itachi, your little brother just smashed the TV." He said, looking over his shoulder to see how his boss reacted to the news.

His so-called-boss was standing by a popcorn machine, emptying it for its delicious content. Kisame himself was sitting in a red cinema chair in front a big flat screen showing surveillance videos from all over the building, while holding a medium sized Cola in one of his hands.

"Sasuke has always been an impatient child." Itachi said without taking his eyes of the pop corns. He took one of the pop corns between two fingers and examined it carefully.

"In the end, he will have to learn it the hard way." He said, and placed the corn in his mouth. "Pop corn?"

"Uh, thanks." Kisame said, and turned his attention towards the big screen again. One thing was sure, he was more than happy that he wasn´t a part of this game, mainly because the game master was an unemotional psychopath.

….

"Why the hell did you hit the TV, Teme! Now we can´t see what is on it!" Naruto yelled, as the elevator took them further up in the horror house.

"Because, _dobe_, it would take hours before we could get moving if we were to see the danm tape." Sasuke answered, not taking his eyes form the screen showing which floor they were on.

"Why so?"

"It's Itachi."

"And?"

"You really think he would miss the chance to hold a monologue?"

"…Oh yeah.. your right."

"Of course I am."

"SHUT UP, TEME!" Naruto screamed, and tried to get a grip on Sasuke´s collar which made the whole elevator move.

"Watch it dobe! You're shaking the whole danm thing." Sasuke pointed out angrily.

"No YOU watch it, teme!"

"Settle down both of you." Shikamura said. "We still have to find out what to do next."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, still having a grip on Sasuke´s collar.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_The idiot can´t do two things at the same time, like talking and moving his freaking hands away from my collar!_

"Remember what Itachi said? About there not being enough flashlights?" Shikamura said, pointing a finger in the air. "There for we must conclude that we are going to be divided into groups two or more."

"Yeah you're properly right." Neji said.

"But that's impossible." Naruto pointed out, feeling like a genius. "This elevator only goes one way and we already know this place in and out so there is no need to split up in groups, right Sasuke?"

"…"

"Sasuke?" Naruto turned around to face said man. Was the bastard really going to deny his awesome logic? Again!

The now well known vein was showing on the forehead of a very pissed Sasuke. Naruto followed Sasuke´s glance to find out why the bastard suddenly was in such a crappy mood. The screen showing which floor they were on was showing an impossible number.

"13." Naruto said, almost whispered. "But we only have 9 floors."

A ding announced that they had reached their destination which, apparently, was a not existing floor. The elevator door opened, revealing two pitch black corridors. It was impossible to see the end of them even if you used one of the flashlights.

"Hole crap." Naruto mumbled. He knew that none of the floors in the complex started with two scary corridors and he sure as hell knew that floor number 13 didn´t started with two scary corridors, because there was no freaking floor number fucking 13!

"As I said" Shikamura started, sounding like the whole thing was too troublesome. "How do we plan things?"

"And what are we looking for?" Neji added.

"… A camera." Sasuke mumbled.

"A camera?" Neji asked in confusion, but he didn´t got an answer.

"Let´s divide into two groups and see where these corridors end." Sasuke said.

"I´LL GO WITH SASUKE!" Ino and Sakura screamed, clinging on to Sasuke´s arm on both sides. It was like they were glued on. No way in hell would they let this chance go by!

"Let´s just get over with this." Sasuke said pissed through his teeth.

And so the one group became two groups: Sasuke with Ino and Sakura who was clinging on to him followed by Neji and Shikamura. Sasuke was unhappy about the dividing because that meant that Hinata was alone with his blond, but kept quiet. He had to focus on the goal: Itachi´s camera.

The other group contained Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, a very scared Lee and Hinata.

"Time for team names!" Naruto shouted happily, throwing a fist in the air while Kiba participated with a loud screaming sound.

"No Naru-" Sasuke started.

"What about Team Youth?" Lee cut in.

"What the fuck Lee? NO! Were gonna be Team Badass!" Kiba said.

"Shut up for a sec-"Sasuke tried.

"What the hell Kiba? That´s the stupidest name ever! People who _are_ badass don´t _call_ them self badass! Believe it!" Naruto said.

Naruto, Kiba and Lee were now arguing about which name was the coolest. Gaara was standing next to them with crossed arms observing and Hinata was trying her hardest to make a comment over their loud voices.

Sasuke was getting more and more pissed for every second and was just about to scream at the idiots when an unfamiliar voice broke through the noise.

"Team Love."

Everybody froze and looked at the source of the clam voice which turned out to be Gaara who looked like he him talking was the most natural thing in the world. It took some time before somebody broke the silence.

"Sure. That´s a cool name Gaara!" Naruto said, smiling like an idiot while stretching his arms behind his head.

"Seriously Naruto? That name is stu-" Kiba started, but was cut off by two fists to his stomach belonging to Naruto and Lee.

"Anyway." Shikamura said."Let´s all exchange phone numbers so we know how things are going for both groups."

When the exchanging was done, the two groups departed with Naruto yelling: "GO TEAM LOVE!"


End file.
